Crossroads of Reality
by Solaris Knight 30
Summary: A mysterious stranger has come into Timmy and Trixie's lives to reunite them. But has he accidentally put them in danger? Is this the end of Dimmsdale?
1. Track 1: Origins and Omens

Author's Note: Hello, everyone. I have decided to introduce myself into the exciting world of fanfiction. Let's see how this goes

Disclaimer: Fairly Oddparents belongs to Butch Hartman, the Keyblade, Power Rangers, and all related concepts belong to Disney, The version of Amaterasu I am using belongs to Capcom, and a certain surprise character from Harry Potter belongs to J.K Rowling.

Crossroads of Reality

Track One: Origins and Omens

It's Tuesday night in Dimmsdale, California. February 2nd, 2010 to be exactly. I'm way out of my element here. I'm used to working New York, not the west coast.

Oh, I'm sorry. Let me introduce myself. My name is Michael Riddle. I'm a CEO of a weapons manufacturer by day, magic wielding armored warrior anytime else.

Now you may be wondering, what does this have to do with the wacky misadventures of 11-year-old Timmy Turner and his fairy godparents? Not that much, actually.

My story and his intertwined last Memorial Day weekend. He fought a sentient black whole and won the heart of his Chinese crush. But then this big pseudo Austrian jackass made everyone forget about it. Not me. I don't forget that easily.

Another question you might have is "OH NO. IF THIS PAIN IN THE ASS KNOWS TIMMY'S SECRET, HE LOSES COSMO AND WANDA". Da Rules say that happens if a HUMAN knows his secret. I'm saving the secrets of my parentage for a later occasion where I can use it to end a chapter of this story, but I'm not exactly a mere mortal.

I'm here to reawaken Timmy's inner hero and take him on as my apprentice for the trials and tribulations ahead in both our lives. More importantly, I am here to rekindle the flames of love him and Trixie Tang have within their hearts.

Before my origin story happened, I used to watch Fairly Oddparents al the damn time. Oh, you probably sound shocked I broke the 4th wall. Well, I was originally from the same world you're reading this from.

Then a boy named David introduced me to the Chronix heart when I was 14. A very powerful artifact that warped my reality and placed us in a patchwork universe where superheroes and villains existed and our favorite shows, games, and comics were as real as you could imagine.

We had powers. I could bend light into any weapon and use any technique I observed. David had control over space and darkness. But, as a side effect, David's inner evil, a man named Kenio decided to bring together a bunch of supervillains and kick our Asses. We stopped him, but it cost me my left eye and David's life. I revived him of course, but he had to be partially cybernetic to survive.

Now, I'm here because I found out that I was chosen to use the heart because there will be a large war between the forces of light and darkness. I need to bring together all the ones that have been chosen and make them a army. Timmy may not have any apparent powers, but his imagination is one of the strongest I have ever seen. The problem is that Jorgen made him forget his destiny.

This is going to be a lot tougher then I thought

Timmy was asleep; it was 10:00 by my watch. I have a good track of time in that way.

"Mike! Where the hell are you?" screeched my armor built headset. It was David.

"You sound surprised" I snarked as I flew from rooftop to rooftop. "I decided to expand business to California"

" In a middle of nowhere town like Dimmsdale? We both know you care way too much about Timmy Turner. Just let it go, dude"

"NO" I yelled, "Not until I get Timmy and Trixie together"

I heard a deep and frustrated sigh on the other end of the line

"Fine" he groaned "But if this blows up in your face, I'm going to make you apologize"

"Princely respect, huh, Dave"

I forgot to mention. In this new universe, David is the prince of a advanced society of human reptile hybrids called the Dreygans. I'll get back to them later

I materialized a mirror on one rooftop and observed my appearance.

A warrior reflected me. I was still wearing my Solaris Knight armor.

Gold armor over indigo spandex and a red cape. I had not materialized Twilight Edge yet, no need to scare the kid. Yet. Tomorrow, the adventure begins, to borrow a ancient cliché.

END TRACK ONE.


	2. Track 2: Legends

Author's note: I have support from 2 people in the Timmy/Trixie community, so I will continue. I decided to take a 24 approach and write a chapter a day in real time barring certain circumstances

Disclaimer: Butch Hartman owns FOP, the Keyblade and Power Rangers are owned by Disney, my surprise character is owned by J.K Rowling

Track 2: Legends

Today was a ordinary Wendsday morning for 11 year old Timmy Turner, at least until I forced my hand

"Turner, it appears the school's new psychologist needs a evaluation from you" deadpanned Denzel Crocker as he read off of a paper the administration handed him

"Huh. That's weird." Remarked Timmy

"What luck" Crocker thought. "Maybe that quack can show evidence then Turner has FAIRY GOD PARENTS" thought the fairy hunter.

Now, I didn't see this of course. I do however have magitek sentries around places of interest Timmy goes to.

Now, if you havene't guess by now, yes I decided to take a job at the school. I already have a PHD in Psych via blood, sweat, and mostly tears. This will give me the perfect excuse to spy on both Timmy and Trixie with a motive, a pretense of psychological evaluation.

Many people have theorized that Trixie suffers from abuseive or neglectful parentage. Psychology isn't that simple or black and white. Others of theorized she has a mental illness, Disassociative Identity Disorder or Histitronic personality disorder. Again, I can only speculate

Timmy entered my office at 9:30 Am EST. I appeared to him in my normal form. A thin by high cheeked face with full red lips, a rarity on a man. Olive skin, black wavy hair, large hands. I bit on the chubby size, fat around the hips. Timmy noticed how out of place this man seemed, he was even more unfocused then Timmy himself was. He was twirling a keychain in his hands.

"Hello, Timmy." I suddenly shot a blast of white fire at the door, nullifying any sounds the room will produce and also enchanting the doorknob with a memory charm, quite the trick the fae invented.

Cosmo and Wanda poofed out of nowhere, wands glowing as they were ready to defend their godchild to the last.

"I'm sorry if that was a bit dramatic, but I needed to show you I am no ignorant human"

"Then what are you?"

"My name is Michael Riddle: PHD I'm waiting for later to reveal that detail" I shot another blast at a nearby chair and gestured yanking it, bringing it closer for Timmy.

"Now come. We must speak of wars and warriors. Of princesses and knights. Of adventures and anguish"

As he sat down. Timmy noticed something odd about the man's ears. They were not rounded like normal ears, they were part pointed.

"Yes, I see you looking at my ears. Rest assured I am a half elf"

"Weird, Cosmo and Wanda never told me elves were around. Fairies, genies, pixies, and anti-faeries, yes. But never elves.

"There's a reason for that. Elves aren't the immortal forest dwellers mythology paints them as. My mom is… was one of the last I have records of"

"That's so saaaaaaaaad" wailed Cosmo as tears welled up in his eyes and Wanda comforted him

"Do not cry, she led a full life"

"But what does this have to do with me?" asked Timmy.

"You're one of the most frequent wishers the fairies have ever had. You're their Chosen."

"I am" asked Timmy

"He is?" asked Cosmo and Wanda

"I see you forgot, no matter" I said

I rushed up and touched Timmy's forehead. Both sets of our eyes glowed as the memories were transferred

Timmy saw himself fighting the Darkness with White Fire. He saw himself kissing Trixie. He saw that he filled the Darkness with light and made it a force for good.

But Timmy also saw different things not from his memory. A man who looked like Michael and a bright and happy Japanese woman loving each other. The man is angry now. Alone. He wishes to avoid death He transforms into a hideous creature. A gaunt man with red eyes and white skin. A magic that shouldn't exist has been tapped by him

"Wow, that was weird" mused Timmy as the memories were transferred.

"I'll say"

"Hey, guys" Timmy said. "Did you ever heard of a man that looked like a snake?"

"Yes we have, sweetie" Wanda replied. "But he's long dead, isn't he"

"But before he did, he left a savior in his wake. Or maybe a monster" I said

"I am Michael Tiberius Riddle, son of Tom Marvolo Riddle. But those in the magical community know him better as Lord Voldemort"

Cosmo and Wanda gasped and stared at me, now revealed as the son of the greatest dark lord known to magic kind.

END TRACK 2

What a Tweest. How will my growing fan base react to this? Tune in next time to find out.


	3. Track 3: Multiversity

Author's note: I promised to give BlueVengence's badass version of Tootie a cameo because he asked nicely.

Disclaimer: blah. Voldemort belongs to J.K Rowling, FOP to Butch Hartman. Disney has Power Rangers and Kingdom Hearts. Fighter Tootie belongs to Blue Vengeance, True Heroes belongs to Michael JJ.

Track 3: Multiversity

It was Thursday February 4th that I had my second meeting with Timmy. He decided that we should have lunch together as I explained my past.

I had a grilled cheese sandwich with French fries and a Diet Dr. Pepper. My favorite next next to Italian food. He has a grilled chicken sandwich with ranch dressing, and a diet cola, my advice was to stay as far way from the elementary school food as possible

"So your dad was the maddest super villain in wizard history?" he asked, blissfully naive of my father's infamy in the wizard world

"Yup. During the 70's, he went mad trying to kill any wizard who stood in the way between him and immortality"

"Of course, in doing so, he caused his own undoing by targeting this newborn boy who was destined to stop him. His name was Harry Potter. Harry's mom cast a love charm on him that killed my father. He became the Boy who lived my father's infamous Killing Curse. He killed my father in '98"

"This is starting to sound like a series of fantasy books" remarked Timmy, deadpan as ever

"I know. Anyway, my dad dies, but he's still somehow able to….."

"To what?" asked Timmy.

There was no way in hell I can explain to a 11 year old boy where babies come from and still make it past FF censors.

"I'll tell you when you're older, Tim"

"Fine" said Timmy, going back to his sandwich.

As we ate and talked, I explained to him the concept of the Omniverse.

"Every time a decision is made in a universe, the other outcomes of that decision manifest themselves as other parallel universes"

Most of the times, these are written by other people.

I showed him images from alternate universes adjacent to his own

I showed him a world where Tootie had grown up into a purple haired martial artists who got over her crush of Timmy and turned out pretty well. I showed him a universe where his wish to make everyone in Dimmsdale superheroes became permanent and even crossed over into other universe clusters altogether.

But one universe in particular shined through both of us. A universe where Timmy was able to manifest a Keyblade and take down a Inner Demon similar to Kenio, An Anti-Timmy if you will. He even managed to court Trixie and gave life to two beautiful twins, Tommy and Tammy.

I explained that my very presence split off the prime universe, the show's canon is that this story takes place in an alternate universe

"Allow these universes to teach you a lesson: never give up hope. No matter what happens, allow these dreams to be goals. Benchmarks."

"What was that key weapon 'Happily Ever After' me was using?"

In a beam of light, my Keyblade manifested itself. It was red and orange, with a serrated blade and a mirrored hilt with the keychain showing a sunset

"This is Twilight Edge. Key blades are only given to those believed to be worthy of its power. Then it bonds with you and can unlock anything. It is capable of great creation and destruction"

"Cool!" Timmy gasped. "Can I have one."

"It's not that simple. Like I said, the Keyblade has to come to you, not you to it"

'"A great sage gave me it to contain my powers"

"Oh right, that white fire thing" Timmy observed

"I have reason to believe my mom was descended from the Japanese sun goddess, Amaterasu"

"Japanese mythology speaks of heavenly spirits known as Tennyo, the Japanese fairies if you will"

"I made white fire shoot out of Paul Stanley's guitar when the Darkness first attacked" Timmy said

"Yes, I saw. I believe that you tapped the same source of power as mine originate from. That's why I can shape reality like Fairies but minus the rules and not as powerfully"

"So you think I can be a great hero?" asked Timmy.

"You're a chosen. That makes you a hero by default."

"Are there others like me?" Timmy asked

"Thousands and counting. And they all have Princesses of Heart"

"What are those?" he asked

The bell interrupted before I could respond

"Bye Mike" Timmy said

"Bye"

I pulled out a picture. It had a handsome if severe dark featured man, my father, Tom Riddle. A Japanese women with blood red hair and brown eyes, my mother Rachel/Mintaka Riddle/Kimori. A preschooler with pink hair that looked like her mother, my sister Yunata Riddle. A black haired toddler in a white onesie. Me. A single tear rolled down my cheek as I mourned the parents I never knew.

You know what, guys. Have a extra update today on me. You've earned it.


	4. Track 4: Holding Out for a Hero

Author's Note: I figure, sure why not do more chapters? Keep a pace up. On that note, I have switched from DC event titles as chapter names and instead songs.

Track 4: Holding out for a hero

Friday. This week has felt like two days. I was ready to explain to Timmy what the Princesses of Heart are

"You see, Timmy. A princess of heart is usually someone who compliments the Chosen"

"Like how?" asked my young ward

"Well, usually Princesses are the prime motivators of a Chosen's action. Who motivates you?"

It took him almost one second to respond. "Trixie"

"Very good. Through the whole Darkness fiasco, she allowed you to keep moving on, always climbing higher and getting back up when hope seemed lost"

"That is the mark of a Chosen/Princess relationship. They support each other. You know, like a couple." I pointed to Cosmo and Wanda. No matter the trials and arguments, they still loved each other after 10,000 years.

"Oh. I see. And you think Trixie is involved in whole Chosen thing"

"I know for sure. She may not have powers now, but she may manifest them given the proper trigger"

I stood up then and reached for an ornate purple and blue case. It had stars and moons on the outside

"A great king once wielded this Keyblade during his apprenticeship. I give it to you now. I realized that while my medium of power and my mother's are white fire, your power manifests in stars."

I opened the case to reveal a beautiful Keyblade. A moon inside of a star at the blade, it curved and bended in a pattern of blue background on white stars. An angelic looking grip was also decorated in stars with a moon keychain. The name of the blade: Star Seeker

"Every great hero needs a great weapon. Your Happily Ever After self used the traditional Kingdom Key model, but this felt more unique, more. You"

"I don't know what to say, Mike. EXCEPT THAT THIS IS AWESOME!" screamed the young boy.

We embraced as I could tell that a brotherly relationship was born. Someone he could confide in fully in this world where adults are useless, even some of the fairies. A brother figure.

"We'll make Trixie fall in love with you yet, my boy" I said as we did an action pose with our Keyblades.

However, something I didn't know about yet reared its head

"THIS WATCHING STUFF JUST DOESN'T WORK" bellowed a man in black spandex as he threw a chair. The Nega-Chin

"Must you be so violent, my good fellow? Asked an equally black clad British looking fae. Anti-Cosmo

"I don't blame him, I'm ready to quit this alliance just as its begun" replied Mr. Crocker, now clad in his fairy armor

"I despise you lot too, but we might as well follow it through" spoke a green skinned alien girl with pink hair. Princess Mandie.

"Whatever" droned a voice emanating from a oldish man with grey clothes. The Head Pixie

"Rest assured, there is reason I've gathered you together" said a calm, Russian accented voice.

A young man, around my tender age of 18 walked into the room. His expression was that of sheer calmness. Light red hair, a scythe cold as the grave and a red suit of ceremonial armor

"I have gathered you all together because you represent the worst of Timmy Turner's adversaries. Timmy's been involved in someone I also hate. And yet I love him. AND YET I HATE HIM" screamed the armored figure

Crocker motioned the cuckoo sign as the rest of the villains stared at him

"I have brought a ace in the hole for your future fights with him. The man motioned and in a black flash, two armored creatures with black skin and yellow eyes appeared

"ooooh, Heartless." Gushed Anti Cosmo. "The only creatures n the universe more chaotic then us"

The villains just smiled as the armored figure showed the other villains how to summon the Heartless

This man's name was Ivan Frost, son of a Russian businessman and a ice maiden and he would quickly prove to be one of the biggest thorns in my side throughout this story.

End Track 4

Whew, we get our first look at the villain. I always wanted to showcase Timmy being awesome in his own right, not using Cosmo and Wanda. Next chapter, you might see him in action.

Seriously, how many FOP fics have this whole Legion of Doom setup? Probably a lot.


	5. Track 5:Knight and Squire

Author's Note: it's that time again, guys and gals. COR time. Tanks to Commandercharon for helping me come up with Timmy's move set. Now I will warn you, pivotal battle scenes in this fic will have music lyrics because it pumps **/clap** me up.

Track 5: Knight and Squire

It's a Saturday in Dimmsdale, and like it or not, this is the first day of the rest of Timmy and Trixie's lives.

After I restored her memories, Trixie explained to me what I had already suspected.

She's into unique special individuals. You know, like superheroes. Every time Timmy has done a wish to impress her, it make him special. The Darkness incident surprised her and me because it was him at his most heroic and badass.

Minus the bluster and pride, Trixie is just a quirky comic book geek like I am. I know she's a fan of 90's comics, so I surprised her with a first edition of Invincible #1 signed by Robert Kirkman. He owed me a favor after I gave him the concept for Robert Grayson by combining my costume's colors with Son Goku's origin. Needless to say, she appreciated the gesture.

I even wrote Timmy a poem to impress her. I'm not a rhymer or anything like that. It's kissy kissy goo goo stuff I knocked out in a half hour, bored out of my skull.

Where we resume is when Crocker attacked the city.

"Hmm, who did that Frost fellow say I had to find? Solaris Knight? Never heard of him" replied the hunter

While this may not seem like a threat, it seemed that Cosmo and Wanda vanished right around this time.

Not only was Crocker there, but a small army of Heartless. 30 years of insane misery had given him enough power to command the Heartless. Bad news for Dimmsdale, but I underestimated what would happen.

"Mike!" Timmy and Trixie screamed. "Crocker has Cosmo and Wanda. And there are black creatures with him."

I spat out my Dr. Pepper

"I'll be right there"

In a flash, I teleported away from my house to the city in a pillar of white fire.

"I can't use the Keyblade you gave me"

"You usually need a trigger"

"TIMMY!" screamed Trixie as the Soldiers carried her away

"The damsel in distress cliché, Crocker? Really"

"I'd like to see you come up with a bargaining chip, Mister 'I'm a psychologist but also apparently a warrior with ties to FAIRY GOD PARENTS" screamed the demented teacher

Suddenly, Timmy's light energy spiked as Star Seeker appeared

"I told you she was important"

" I keep hearing this word in my head" Timmy said

"What word?"

"STARSTORM"

Suddenly, the sky erupted with a flurry of stars that annihilated the Soldiers as I picked the young girl up.

"Princesses of Heart can use Keyblades too, man. Might make things easier for us"

I touched Twilight Edge to her chest and fired. Trixie was bathed in white fire that collected to her hand where a Keyblade appeared.

It was red. The blade looking like a blume of fire eminating form the carved Dragon hilt. A medillion with a red ragon on it formed the keychain. Trixie's Keyblade, Rising Dragon appeared.

"Okay, you two attack the Soldiers. Just let the Keyblades guide you. Crockpot's mine"

"I've fought him before" Timmy replied

"He's not the same. He's been corrupted by the Heartless he uses. He will probably kill you"

"And the Soldiers won't?"

"He wants me."

"MAGICAL SOURCE, MYSTIC FORCE"

My keyblade roared with me as blue spandex snaked around my body. A gold armor was put over it. My face was masked and a red cape extended in the back of me.

"Power of the sun. Solaris Knight" my voice echoed

"Psssh, a transformation sequence? That's all you've got?" sneered the armored teacher

The answer was a swift clock to the head by Twilight Edge.

"You'll pay for that, you big brat"

"Bring it on, thin hair"

Just as Crocker was about to wish me out of existence, a purple sword intercepted his attack.

He has brown hair. Blue-green eyes. Much like me, on the fat side. He had a black trenchcoat on over hunting gear. His most distinctive characteristic has a unqiue nasal drip voice

"Is that a Keyblade or are you just happy to see me?"

"Can we stop with the gay jokes, Dave?" I asked of my partner (NOT THAT KIND OF PARTNER)

End Track 5


	6. Track 6: In which I use a RPG cliche

Author's Note: Sorry I've been a busy guy, but I decided to knock one out like I promised. This Track focuses more on my newly introduced partner in crime, David and how we compliment each other as we battle a Cosmo and Wanda powered Denzel Crocker

Track 6: Super Bash Brothers

We couldn't be more different, but we're still friends.

He likes classical music; I prefer alternative, rock, and pop

He's an alien prince who was raised Jewish and is also a Deist. I'm a half elven demigod who was raised Roman Catholic

His powers are based on sound and darkness; mine are based on light and fire

He has a permanently nasally voice from birth, I'm a choir baritone

Me and David Diamond, AKA Prince Bit Savage Blacktail are unlikely friends, but we share a bond of friendship that will always last

"Should we give him the Sonic Boom?" David asked as he raised his arm-mounted speakers at Crocker

"If you've got the sonic, I've got the boom" I snarked as I raised a white Starbolt at the villain.

See, David's powers aren't a racial trait like you would think. He has a mutation. You've probably heard of mutants. Some of claws, some have blue fur, some can control the weather.

As for me, my powers are replication and mimicry of other people's abilities, but my base power set, solar blasts, flying, super strength, and Faster then light speed are all derived from Kor'iander, the alien super heroine known as Starfire.

My first display of mimicry happened when Kenio hired Slade Wilson: Deathstroke the Terminator to put a hit out on us. But the Teen Titans found us and we helped stop him. Kory imprinted on my powers like a mother to her baby.

But enough about me, let's get back to curb stomping a nerd who looks like he stole Galactus' hand-me-downs

"Why can't I hit you little gnats?" Crocker groaned

"Maybe you need laser surgery," I yelled as I threw solar bolts at his eyes, blinding him

"Laser Surgery?" David asked

"You try coming up with something better. Can you find a frequency that will shatter his staff and release Cosmo and Wanda?"

"Probably, it'll take some time though. Whatever it's made out of. It seems to have some Vibranium aspects. Distract him"

Viranium is a rare metal that absorbs vibrations, hence the name. One of the only things David can't break with his powers.

"Ho yeah. I can do that."

I charged at Crocker, trying my best to take every transformation he threw at me and reflect it back. I was tiring and Crocker knew. I was too worried about Timmy and Trixie to fight. If they died, all this effort would be for nothing and we would be doomed. Then I saw the two kids making out on top of a pile of black goo. "Heartless remains," I smiled to myself

Dave could only stare at the spectacle he was witnessing. Another thing about him is that he's not completely asexual, but he is far less fixated on it then I am, so he looks undersexed by comparison. He also had this weird passive charisma. Only person in the Omniverse to make Raven Roth blush through her grey skin, I tell ya.

Crocker was distracted too, something I took to advantage by clocking him in the back of the head. I'm sure he felt it because he screamed in pain.

"I think I found the frequency, Mike" winced Dave, obviously looking at the cheating move I pulled on Crocker

Suddenly, a hypersonic sound emerged from Dave's speakers. Crocker clutched his ears and the scepter he had shattered, releasing Cosmo and Wanda.

"Hehheheheheh. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHA" Crocker laughed and laughed as he revealed a detonator hidden within his armor

"I had those Heartless rig a little Subspace surprise courtesy of my employer. I will finally destroy the town that has destroyed MY LIFE" Crocker screamed"

Luckily the town was evacuated before the attack; the sub space bomb will still destroy Dimmsdale.

Well, not exactly destroyed, more engulfed in a rip in space that will spew it out in another dimension. But that's just as horrible.

I summoned Timmy and Trixie, still clutching their keyblades and told them to say goodbye to their childhood home, because it would be gone forever.

"That's not possible. Can't we just wish the bomb away?" asked Timmy

"No, a subspace bomb is something you just can't wish away. Beside's your friends and family are still okay, right"

The two kids sighed and prepared to go with me as I warped into my inner sanctum in New York.

Best described as a mixture of the Fortress of Solitude and the bridge of USS Enterprise, my base is a pandimentional solar powered magical nexus sideways positioned in Riddlecorp's main building in Midtown

Timmy and Trixie were obviously shocked being outside of their element as me and Dave searched the Maginet for any paranormal activity. We discovered that a few hours ago, a mysterious item was sent to Denzel Crocker by our primary competition, Frostco. Frostco has claimed to be a entity trying to use cold fusion to power their machines, a petty attempt too justify the corporate name

"What do we do now that Dimmsdale is gone, Mike?" asked Dave

"There's only one place to go: the site of the next best chosen: Amity Park and Danny Phantom: Chosen of the Ghosts"

End Track 6

I wanted to do something dramatic and special for a 6th Track, because 6 is unholy and all that jazz. I wanted to get away from Dimmsdale because aside from having Timmy in it, it's not that interesting on its own. Also I wanted to take the two T's away form their familiar town and place them in new worlds. Amity Park is however a hotbed of paranormal activity, so it'll be easier to write for.


	7. Track 7: The Half Breeds

Author's Note: OddAuthor has stroked my ego enough to allow me to write another chapter quickly. Time to allow the two half-breed heroes to meet.

Track 7: Two halves make a whole

Dimmsdale was gone. That much I knew. Wiped off the face of the Earth by Ivan Frost and Denzel Crocker. Now my young sidekicks can never go home again, barring some Deus Ex Machina at the end of the story.

Well at least things can't get-

"MICHAEL RIDDLE" A Austrian accented voice boomed out of a mushroom cloud that appeared in my Solar Sanctorum

-Worst.

"I turn my back on you for one week and you undo my memory charms?" Jorgen asked

"It was needed. You made Timmy and Trixie forget about their destiny. Someone is giving his rogues the ability to summon Heartless"

"Because we didn't think this would happen, puny knight" bellowed the Fairy World ruler.

"Don't give me that 'humans would hunt fairies down for their powers so we have to keep them secret' crap. We both know not all humans are like Crocker"

"After the Darkness incident, where Timmy and Trixie saved the universe, after 8 years of will they or won't they tension, you erase all their development as people with a wave of your wand? REFUSE TO ACCEPT THAT, VON STRANGLE."

I had managed to do the thought to be impossible. I could stand up to Jorgen Von Strangle, commander in chief of the fairies. He sighed a deep sigh and turned to me

"FINE! Have it your way. You have three months to show proof of a magical conspiracy. Fail, and I'll be sure to make the memory charm a lot more potent. Are we clear, Michael Riddle?"

"Crystal, Baron O Beefdip" I joked. Jorgen glared at me as he poofed away.

Luckily, things didn't get more awkward as me and Dave opened a corridor of darkness leading to Amity Park, Minnesota. I knew who Danny Phantom was, everybody knows who he is. Hometown hero.

Metropolis has Superman, Keystone has the Flashes, New York has the Avengers, and Amity Park has Danny Phantom. I've teamed up with him before, standard superhero stuff. Many jokes were made by his girlfriend that I look like him with brown eyes. I grew a beard thereafter to stop the comparisons.

As soon as vision was restored to me, I flew to Fenton Works. Danny's base if you will. He's not a solar themed inventor like I am, but he IS the son of upper middle class ghost hunters.

What I've always found weird is that Danny has never been given an invitation to the Teen Titans like I have. Then again, I refused, given that nowadays, that group is a death trap waiting to happen and I don't want to die at the hands of some D list cultists.

"Danny, we need to talk," I said, floating outside of the teen's bedroom

"Oh hey, Sunshine" Fenton responded. I gritted my teeth. I hate when he does this. I'm not a nickname person at all.

"I need you to open a ghost portal, the time as come for both of us to fulfill our destinies"

"O-kay" breathed the Halfa.

I warped in David, Timmy and Trixie as Danny activated the basement ghost portal.

"Oh, by the way, thanks to YOU, I have to reassemble the Reality Gauntlet," I snarled at Danny.

"You mean the thing Freakshow used?" Danny asked

"Yes. But I CAN compensate for its absence by finding the Crown of Flames and Ring of Rage"

"So let me get this straight. You barge into my house uninvited, expect me to open a portal, and intentionally distract Pariah Dark while you steal his things?"

"Would you expect anything less?"

"But why?"

"Well, I fear that something bad is happening to the young heroes of the world. Timmy Turner, a boy with fairy godparents has his town destroyed by a subspace bomb, and you're the next closest person with a similar psychological profile and power set"

As I explained to Danny the story of the Chosen, he seemed to believe all of it. Then again, this is a 14-year-old boy who got empowered with ghost abilities by getting hit with ectoplasm energy full force.

"Do you think pissing up the ghost king is wise, Mike" asked Dave

"No, but if we are to defeat Frost, I'll need all the fire I can muster.

Smiling at my cohorts, we were about to enter the ghost zone when two blasts hit me in the chest. One seemed like two separate beams, and the other was a dark violet. As I hit the ground, I knew who fired those blasts.

Both figures were men in their 40's. One was clad is pitch-black spandex with a large chin on the lower half of his mask, His eyes were red and smoking. He had used his nega vision.

The other man was more vampiric, wearing a mix between a suit and Dracula's gay cousin's wardrobe. His hair was black and slicked up.

Vlad Plasmius and the Nega Chin had joined the party. Whoopee.

END Track 7

As you can tell, I wanted to get to Danny because I could write more action scenes this way. Obviously, this takes place after Phantom Planet. Reality Trip as a whole was bad for the same reason Wishology was bad: despite things clearly ending well, characters in both for some reason decide to revert to status quo. My relationship with Butch Hartman is complicated.


	8. Track 8: Some are born great

Author's Note: Time to get to the meat and potatoes of this story: superhero fights.

Track 8: Some are born great. some are made great.

"Hello, Daniel" intoned Vlad Plasmius

"Hello Vlad Masters, former CEO of Mastersoft, now a subsidiary of Riddlecorp" I grinned

"And once you're out of the way, Mr. Frost will let me have it again" yelled Vlad, now duplicating himself into 5 copies.

"And as for you, Nega-Chin" I turned to the negative universe hero, fighting Timmy as he has in days past.

"I'm not even this universe's Nega-Chin, you idiot. When one little version of this twerp turned me into mush, I fell into your universe and was reconstituted"

"Hmm, that gives me an idea"

"Oh smoof" the super villain said.

I knew from past experience that Danny's most powerful move: the Ghostly Wail, a sonic Omni directional wave to be very effective against Vlad. I had already witnessed it and so, knowing what I was going to do, Danny shielded our friends from the ensuing attack.

18 years worth of inconvience, misfortunes, rejections, rivalries, tragedies, and the like flooded into my mind.

My eyes glowed a bright white, as they do when I'm angry. I had always wanted a release for my powers. And I got one

""

I roared as both of the villains were severely damaged by the attack. It managed to disrupt their powers, Vlad's ghost form and whatever technology Ivan used to keep Nega Chin stable. He instantly turned into black tar.

I instantly made my move and restrained masters in ectoplasmic handcuffs the Fentons thankfully had

"Mike, wasn't that a bit of overkill?" Dave and Timmy asked in their own unique ways

"Hell no. Vlad's a fruit loop and the Nega Chin has no sense of morality. If I hadn't restrained them, you lot would be ashes"

Suddenly, another violet blast of energy fired. But it wasn't from Vlad.

A young woman, around my age appeared. She looked like Trixie took about 50 levels in badass. Thigh length black haired framed a hard face. Her hands glowed purple, and she was wearing a dark purple ninja outfit

"Hi, honey" I gulped

"I was going to ask where you were, but given the 11 year old girl who likes like me behind you, I probably won't like it"

This charming woman is my fiancé, Mana. I named her that of course, as she literally appeared at my front door one day. She has similar abilities to me, but for a while, we haven't been able to determine my origin. Given that we have strong wills, interactions usually go this well.

"I heard that Dimmsdale was destroyed. I hope you had nothing to do with that, Mikey?"

"What reason would I have to blow up a town, Mana?"

"One of your temper tantrums'"

"Look, can we move on?" asked the impatient Timmy

"We can talk about this later, schnookums"

She sighed a soprano sigh "Fine"

As we entered the portal, Vlad said something I completely anticipated

"Well the only thing that can open the Sarcophagus of Forever Sleep as the Ghost Skeleton Key, which I have."

In response, Twilight Edge was summoned by my side

"All I need is this, Masters"

As we geared up for battle, I did my own personal touch I managed to borrow Trixie's makeup and used her lipstick to make marking on my forehead and below my eyes. These marking are evocative of Amaterasu, and I believed them to be good luck.

I took the entire tech I could carry, incorporating it to my suit, made possible by its modular armor.

Because I am running out things of things to talk about, I should mention the origin of my powered armor

Well, 20 or so years ago, an evil demon named Octomus attacked the world of American magic, the British wizards were busy recovering from my father's death. So these armored warriors, one of many generations of people dubbed Power Rangers sealed him away. The leader, Leanbow stranded himself in the underworld to stop Octomus, not knowing that Octomus would corrupt him. One of Leanbow's friends, Daggeron, who had solar powers was betrayed by one of their own. And became a frog.

For 20 years, Daggeron was trapped, until a new generation of mystic warriors, led by Leanbow's son with a fellow mage, Udonna. His name was Nick Russel. So this cute girl named Madison kissed Daggeron and he becomes human. He fights with these Rangers to prevent Octomus from coming back. Obviously, after being a frog for 20 years, Daggeron wanted to ser the world with a newly acquired Sphinx girlfriend. So he does what some Rangers do, transfer their powers to somebody else. I'm sure you can guess that I was passing by and got picked. Much like Ansem the Wise, Daggeron recognized my talent to magic and I undergone training by him to become the second Solaris Knight. Legacy heroes aren't that new. The current Robin is a 10-year-old kid for Christ's sake. Longer story there.

To make a long story short, I wear the armor and use the Keyblade so that I can use my power in ways that won't accidentally blow everything in a 20-mile radius to kingdom come.

End Track 8

To quote Freakazoid "AND NOW YOU KNOW. THE REST OF THE BACKSTORY"

I know I've been delaying going into the Ghost Zone, but Wikipedia isn't helping me remember all the Fenton gear I can use. If someone has a link to a better list of Danny Phantom plot items, I would really appreciate it.

I will ask of my audience two things

1: Suggest to someone to add this story to TV Tropes' FOP Fanfic Recommendations page. It would really help my morale

2: If you like my things, Google the Protomen or iTunes them AND BUY SOME SONGS. I like to support bands I like and the Protomen are the greatest rock band ever made. If you like Progressive Rock or rock operas or Mega Man or Dystopian stories, buy their songs, buy the albums so you get the liner notes and get ideas from their songs like I do. I hate to be preachy, but I really like those guys and they can use all the publicity they can get.


	9. Track 9: Terror Time

Author's Note: I've had the past few days off from school due to snowy weather. Time to give this a try

Track 9: Diary of a Pariah

"Okay. Timmy, Trixie, you don't have the healing factors and invincibility we 4 met humans have, so I've prepared special clothes for you.

I held up a lavender purple cheongsam (Chinese dress) and a pink tuxedo.

"Unless dressing fancy will Distract Pariah Dark, it's not going to do us much good" mused Timmy

I pressed the bowtie on the tuxedo and it telescoped into a pink and white suit of armor

" New Riddlecorp Dress Armor: because protection and style can be combined"

Trixie changed into her cheongsam and pressed a star on the chest area, transforming into traditional Chinese armor, only modernized and with a feminine touch supplied by Mana.

"Wow." She exclaimed

I entered the portal, having integrated the Ghost Shredder into my armor

Because Dave, Mana, and me can fly, we volunteered to carry Timmy and Trixie as we traveled through the Ghost Zone

Of course, I have no sense of direction, so we had to consult Danny's map of the Ghost Zone he charted with his friends.

I would like to fill out this chapter by discussing names, as names are a very powerful source of magic

By coincidence, all the men I am traveling with including myself have very Catholic names

Danny's namesake has a entire book of the Holy Bible named after him. The biblical Daniel was a prophet who had prophetic dreams. The current god of Dreams is all named Daniel. I've met him a few times. He has white hair too. Polite, but distant. A lot like his predecessor, Morpheus. But I digress.

My Daniel is also quite the dreamer. He wanted to be a astronaut. So did I. Then I realized that nobody was out exploring the cosmos anymore, just going barely outside Earth. I've always been a explorer. That's why I'm currently in this business.

We stopped by the sarcophagus of Forever Sleep. But there was something I didn't account on

"HUMANS! YOU SHALL NOT PASS WITHOUT FEAR BEYOND FEAR"

The Fright Knight. Pariah Dark's right hand man must have caught wind of my plans.

That mustached blowhard Sinestro may talk a big game about fear, but this guy pioneered the art of fear based weaponry.

My armor appeared in a corona of white fire and Mana did the same with her purple light.

Before I could react, Fright Knight stabbed me in the arm with his soul shredder. Darkness enveloped me.

I know what you're thinking, Michael is so badass. He must not be afraid of anything.

Quite the opposite. My fears and anxieties are what define me.

I wake up in a bundle of silk.

No, not silk

My eyes widen

Web.

I'm dangling over a pit of quite ravenous looking giant tarantulas with dummy heads

I shudder internally and suppress the urge to scream

I try to summon my white fire. It doesn't bur through the web.

My fear has shut down my powers.

"GET ME THE F$K OUT OF HERE" I scream.

I feel the web loosen and suddenly a shape blurs out of the corner of my eyes and releases me. Before I can fall to the ground, the illusion melts into the battlefield

"I assume that was your work, Timmy" I say to my ward. He nods.

Timothy is also the name of a saint. Translated from Greek, it means "Honoring God"

Then David gets slashed on the cheek. I am there to help him this time. I know what he fears. Mummies and leprechauns. Leprechauns obvious from that one horror movie. He never really told me why he doesn't like mummies. Before those undead bastards can even touch my bro, I burn them away and the illusion melts.

Now Trixie gets slashed on the chest. Trixie's fears aren't that external. Much like normal people, her fears have to do with childhood issues. Being the son of one of the greatest psychics known to wizardkind, I can do something a bout them.

Trixie's mindscape and illusion are one in the same. Two versions of her fight it out. One in her whole reverse trap tomboy disguise, the side that just wants to be normal. The other is still Trixie, but subtly changed. She wears a purple dress gown. Harder, snootier . Her public façade that in some ways, she has let become her.

"I'm won't let you date that little nothing" Princess Trixie exclaimed

"He's more then nothing. He's my hero" Tomboy Trixie said

"Did a hero come and save you when Mother died?" Princess Trixie grinned

"Remember how she loved to read comics to you? The other socialites hated her for it . Not anymore. I wonder if that did her in?" the doppelganger continued

Well this is a surprise. When was the last time Trixie fanon mentioned a dead mom? Nowhere. It's always her being abusive. I'M THE BEST.

Tomboy Trixie just broke down and cried while Princess Trixie dominated her. Then my eyes glowed the brightest they have ever been.

I slapped Princess Trixie across the face.

"HOW DARE YOU? A REAL WOMAN OF CLASS WOULD NOT STOOP SO LOW. YOU ARE NOT A WOMAN, YOU ARE A MONSTER IN A DRESS. WHO CARES WHAT THE RICH THINK? WHO CARES WHAT ANYONE THUNKS? AS LONG AS SHE FOLLOWS HER HEART, YOU CAN'T CONTROL HER ANYMORE". The evil twin disappeared from the mindscape

I went to comfort the fallen girl. Tears streamed down her face as I hugged her

"I know what it's like to lose your mother."

"No you don't" sobbed Trixie

"At least you remember your mom. All I have is diaries"

"I'm sure she would proud of you standing up for what you love and that you found a nice young boy that shares you interests"

"Really?" the girl's eyes stopped producing tears and she glanced up at me with those diamond eyes

"Of course"

The illusion shattered like glass, as I helped a young girl move on form her mother's untimely death.

Then, the Fright Knight tried slashing Timmy.

The boy recoiled, expecting to be thrust into a illusion of his worst fears. It didn't work.

This surprised both Timmy and Fright Knight.

You know, Mister Knight, I think I know why I wasn't consumed by fear like Mike and Trixie" the boy said as he summoned Star Seeker like before.

"No! Stay back" Fright Knight actually felt fear

"They're not used to their worst nightmares. I am. Every day of my life, every kid I know except for about 6 people either ignore or hate me" Timmy said as he advanced to Fright Knight

"I'm frequently tortured and abused by a 16 year old devil in teenager form. My parents ignore me every chance they can get, and even my godparents get me into problems all the time"

"WHY CAN'T I FRIGHTEN YOU?"

"Because every day of my life is my worst nightmare" Timmy intoned as he broke the Fright Knight's soul shredder.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" the dark knight screamed as his hold on his power was destroyed.

Broken and battered, he had no choice but to retreat and "live" to fight another day

I wiped a single tear from my eye as I said "Son, I am proud of you"

"Oh Timmy. You saved us" Trixie cooed as she kissed the boy.

Making the boy a badass will be a lot easier then I thought

End Track 9

Remember how I said that I wanted to make Timmy more badass? This is what I meant. It's called character development.


	10. Track 10: A man chooses

Author's Note: Let's see how the conclusion of this story arc works. I've been playing Bioshock 2 for the past few days, so expect some jokes and combat tactics related to that.

Track 10: A man chooses…

Timmy had done it

He had done what most men aren't able to

He scared the Fright Knight, one of the most fearsome ecto sapiens in the whole Ghost Zone.

His powers are awakening

Me, Trixie and Timmy all fired an Unlock Beam from our Keyblades.

It was subtle, but the girl seemed more happy and energetic since she consoled herself with her mother's death.

It seems that the mask has chipped. Or maybe slipped.

I had taken the obvious precaution of trapping the area around Pariah's resting place. Electric tripwires, proximity mines, Riddlecorp magitek turrets. I was taking every precaution I could.

Much like the fae, the ghosts' government was an oligarchy. Only the strongest man ruled. Jorgen Von Strangle and Pariah Dark. Same tyrant, different races.

It took all the ghosts in this dimension to trap this guy in.

But then again, those ghosts didn't have me.

Then, the man was released.

He looks like a ghost version of Odin. That's weird,

"YOUNG WHELPS. KNEEL BEFORE ME" the man shouted.

"I may spare your lives if you surrender now, as you have freed me"

"I bow to none!" I screamed as I fired a blast of white fire.

"I see the spark of rebellion in your eyes, whelp. I shall snuff it out"

"Your power. It reminds me of those who forced my sleep."

My aim faltered at this

"Really?"

"Indeed" Pariah said as he charged a red blast "SO now I KNOW to conquer you as fast as possible"

I yelped as I flew to dodge his blasts and my party did the same.

"I came here to get your artifacts, and that's what I intend to DO" I screamed as one large blast hit Pariah square in the chest, knocking him back. and into the coffin.

"How did you?" Danny started, obviously questioning how I was able to take him out in one shot

"I don't know," Something was up. Something… temporal.

I grabbed the Crown of Fire and Ring of Rage, then kicked him back in the sarcophagus

"We have bigger fish to fry. And I know just the man"

I gestured to the part of the map where Clockwork, ghost of time resided.

This is where things go south for our little group

As I entered the giant clock, both Dave and me could smell something bad in the air. Not bad smelling. Darkness had been here.

And what we saw next was quite a shock to both Danny and me, as we had both known Clockwork.

The ghost of time was in the middle of his chamber, stabbed in the heart with his own staff.

As we examined his body, dead more then a ghost can be, a monitor flickered to life, showing Clockwork, pseudo alive

"Michael, if you are watching this, then my death was predicted quite well"

"I knew this would happen, because my time has come, and I must pass the torch, by my own will or not.

"I intervened to save Daniel Fenton because I knew of the Chosen when the Observants didn't"

Then two more monitors came to life, showing heroes both Dave and me recognized.

One of them had spikey red hair tied with a white headband and blue clothes. Chrono

The other was a 18-year-old kid with a green tunic, green hat, blonde hair, and blue eyes. One of many Links

"You must take up my mantle as Hero of Time, as these two have before you.

"I already know you're going to say yes, but I like to keep all timelines open"

I grabbed Clockwork's staff from his body, and it glowed white, then flew into the armor

"Chronokenetic functions added," piped in a female voice from my armor

"But Mike. What about the Ring of Rage and Crown of Flames?" asked David

"Keep em in storage until we need them, Dave. I have a feeling time control will be a lot more useful"

We flew back to the portal to Fenton Works

"Well, I would say that was a rousing success. I wonder what happened when we were out"

I turned on the TV. Bad idea.

"I, Ivan Frost, have circumstantial evidence that my former partner and current rival, Michael Thomas Riddle was responsible for the disappearance of Dimmsdale, California from these United States"

Ivan held up photos of my fight with Crocker, and my powers being used, as well as me working on the bomb.

THAT BASTARD

Well at least there might be a window to prove my inno-

My thoughts were interrupted by the sound of about 50 dark matter guns cocked at my head.

Checkmate. A super secret agency created to regulate metahumans. Given that I'm basically Superman minus control, they've probably been itching to take a swing at me.

"Checkmate, you're under arrest for crimes against humanity, Mister Riddle" a agent said.

"I'm sorry I have to cut and run, gentlemen, but I'm not guilty. Knowing how stuff like this works, you won't believe me, soooooooooooo.

I fired a large blast of white fire downwards, obscuring the agent's vision long enough for me to escape.

"Fantastic. FAN F*$KING TASTIC."

"He rats me out to Checkmate and expects to get away with it"

"So, what do we do now?" Dave asked of me.

"We continue our quest. But to succeed, we will need someone only Clockwork's powers can access"

"We need a an man"

The screen behind me lit up for dramatic effect, revealing a young man. He's wearing a blue armored jumpsuit with a visor covering his eyes. He has brown hair sticking out of his helmet and a fearsome looking beast on one of his hands. Geo Stelar.

"We need a man. A Mega Man"

End Track 10

Yes, I'm starting to integrate games into this universe as well.. I've had a long standing love of every single Mega Man series and next chapter, you will see that love blossom like a flower.


	11. Track 11: Hope Rides ALone

Author's Note: Because it's Valentine's Day and I love my audience so much, I'm starting to write Track 11. This next arc will focus on the 7 or so Mega Men over 20 years, in particular Star Force Mega Man. As well, this arc will all have chapters named after Protomen songs.

Track 11: Hope Rides Alone

"Geo Stelar is our only hope to escape not only Checkmate, but also Frostco's private army"

"I hate to agree with Mike, but he's right. The only way we can escape arrest and capital punishment is by traveling into the year 220X and seeking Mega Man's help"

"But how do we do it?" asked Timmy. "Time Scooter?"

I held up my armor hands with a clock on it

"Clockwork's staff"

The hands on the clock turned and turned an accelerating speed until a blue blast fires out of it, forming a portal.

"You guys have two choices, stay here or join me. What will you do?"

Danny in particular hesitated. "You're a wanted criminal now. I should take you in"

His ghost ray stopped  
"But if Clockwork is dead, there is more to this then meets the eye. I believe you, for now"

Timmy came up to me, guilt in his eyes "I know how the government works. They might kill you"

"Pfffft" I scoffed. Timmy didn't know about my functional immortality. But I'll get to that.

Trixie came up to me, also sad that I was caught up into this

"I'll do what I can to help, Michael"

"Thanks, young one" I hugged her

"I'd follow you to the ends of the Earth, sweetheart" remarked Mana as we kissed.

As we all entered the portal, I set my headquarters to self-destruct, at least until this blows over.

As we traveled through the time stream, I took time to explain to Timmy, Trixie and Danny the history of the Mega Men

"Okay, so there are about 6 or 7 Mega Men that have existed in different timelines. They all look like brown haired blue armored kids and teenagers.

"They all come from different times, and Two of them, including the one we're focusing on today, Geo Stelar"

The timelines between the two diverge. One timeline focused on robot development, the other on communication.

"Both timelines start the same, two men, colleagues working on a prototype. One of them, Dr, Albert Wily is jealous of Dr. Thomas Light's success. He later forms his own organization usurping the prototype"

"In the first known timeline, Wily convinces him and Light's 6 robots to go maverick. Light is forced to make a second robot son to replace the first one, who rebelled from his father. His name is Rock. He is equipped with photosensitive mimicry cells. Every time he defeats one of Wily's robots, he copies their attributes to defeat the rest. He becomes the first Mega Man.

"This goes on for about a few years. Light wants to perfect Mega Man. So he creates X his little brother. X is a next generation robot, with free will and a more combat ready frame. He buries X for 100 or so years. Wily creates Zero, also a next generation robot, one who releases a potent robot virus that makes robots go maverick.

"Some stuff happens, X's design is used to make Reploids, they go Maverick. X and the newly good Zero stop them for a few years"

"You can see where I'm going with this. Stuff goes down, a Mega Man or Zero is there to stop it"

As the time portal stopped, we were deposited in Echo Ridge, California, 200 years in the future.

"Luckily, I bought a house in the future just in case I would need to escape in the timeline"

"Why" asked Timmy

"I don't know" I replied.

Since getting the power of Clockwork, my perception of time has altered. Instead of seeing things in a linear progression, like most people, I'm seeing everything at once. Setting things up for our arrival.

"Look, there he is"

I motioned to a kid a little older then Timmy. He has a somber look on his face. His head was adorned with green sunglasses. 3 people followed him. A short kid in stereotypical nerd garb and glasses, a big tall kid, almost like a bull, and a young girl with very very long blonde curls in a blue suit. This is Geo Stelar. His friends are Zack Temple, Bud Bison, and Luna Platz respectively.

"This is Geo Stelar. Observe" I materialized a white envelope and fired it using a crossbow implement I always keep with me.

This is the note

"Dear Geo Stelar.

I know you're Mega Man. Come to Echo Hill at 6:30 PM. We have much to discuss.

The Solaris Knight

PS: I see that your girlfriend Luna has been eyeing a bouquet of white roses for Valentine's Day tomorrow. I so happen to have such a bouquet. Extra incentive for meeting me.

6 and a half hours later:

I needed to do this alone. It makes things more dramatic that way.

I appeared next to Geo. Now he had a green energy blue armored badger wolf thing with him. This is the AM alien known as Omega-Xis. He is the Mega to Geo's Man. Together; they have saved the earth from apocalypse 3 times in a row.

"I'm here alone, what do you want?" he asked

"I'm quite sure after having your life and the lives of all you love 3 times in a row for about a year or 2 makes you edgy. Rest assured, I'm here because …… because I need your help"

I blushed. I'm not used to asking others for help. I'm a loner by nature. It's part of the whole wolf motif. But then again, Geo is a loner too.

"The last time there was someone named Solaris Knight was at least 200 years ago. He was a master of EM waves."

" Same person. Time Travel"

"Well, after everything I've seen this past year, I'm willing to believe anything"

"So how about it, Geo? Form a brother band and join my quest to clear my name?"

"Eh. I don't have anything better to do during the President's Day weekend"

Geo's Hunter VG, a personalized assistant beeped as he accepted me. As did my armor.

"The sun and the earth, united at least, my boy"

"As for those roses"

I tossed them to the boy, signed "For Luna" in cursive. He instantly stored them as a Matter Wave, to be used later.

Suddenly, a rumbling was detected by both of us. A very powerful virus had been detected.

In order to compliment my older brother status to Geo, I transformed my armor into something more appropriate. My armor shifted colors, to red and grey. He opaque upper visor stayed, while the lower half retracted, revealing my face. A yellow scarf completed the snamble. I was Protoman, at least in armor.

"Let's kick some ass, bro" I said as Geo and Omega transformed into Mega Man

END track 11

Mmm mm MMM, do I love Mega Man. You have no idea. Okay, so next chapter, the battle starts. Different Solaris Time, Same Solaris Channel.


	12. Track 12: Digital Love

Author's Note: When I said Protomen songs as Track titles, I lied.

Track 12: Digital Love

As you could tell, true badasses like Geo and me survive and subsist on drama.

Both him and me are socially awkward; Geo's father was an astronaut who got lost in space. That isolated him. Luna, ironically enough was the person who brought him out socially. She forced him to go to school for his own good. Quite unlike Trixie, who is lower key, Luna is very loud and extroverted.

I usually enjoy that quality in a woman, the one who makes the first move. I pounded this, eating the box of chocolate Mana gives me for Valentine's Day. She knows me far too well.

Despite being a superhero, I don't have the rail this physique of Spider-Man, or the bulging muscles of Superman. I'm quite plump, much to my everlasting embarrassment. Not that that stops me anyway, my muscles are subtler, but it does give me derision by fellow heroes.

Anyway, I gave Mana a spa treatment. She may be a rough fighting, nail eating Amazon of a girl, but she still likes girly things.

Dave and me were going to travel back to 2010 and catch The Wolfman, but I'm feeling under the weather. Maybe that virus did something to my systems.

Of course, as I write my logs, I'm listening to Digital Love by Daft Punk, the greatest love song ever. Course, by 220X's standards, its downright classic, mentioned in the same breathe as Bach and Mozart.

I only intervene in certain couple's lives because I'm a shipper. I was a shipper before I got powers, and I'm a shipper now. Geo and Luna just have more chemistry then Geo and Sonia Strumm in my honest opinion. Of course, both Timmy and Geo are inexplicable chick magnets, but so are most chosen. I theorize that it's some kind of magical resonance. Possibly Pheromone related?

Anyway, people assume and think that my father was alienated by the concept of love. Not true. He loved her enough to sire Yunata and myself. And if he didn't love us, my mom certainly did.

Mintaka Kimouri is an enigma to myself, as her records have been erased from the world. The only way I know she existed is to her diaries, which she kept, up to her imprisonment in Azkaban for being an accomplice for my father's crimes.

I'm writing this mostly for downtime, as since arriving in the future, nothing has really happened. I've formed a Brother Band with Geo, this fostering a Social Link with the Hermit Arcana.

Oh, did I forget to mention. Yeah, people in the past and future, mostly Japanese have fought gods by signing a contract with this little old guy with a big nose. His name is Igor, and he can foster within individuals an inner spirit that takes the form of a mythological spirit. They're called Personas.

In addition, Tarot motifs have driven heroes for a while now. Wonder Woman, Superman, and Batman, before the Final Crisis were caught up in an adventure based around their whole trinity theme and the Major Arcana.

But I'm getting ahead of myself. My point is that I will do whatever it takes to make sure I'm in the right, because my mommy and I share a stubbornness that will never quit.

I'm so lucky Sonya Strumm is an idol singer. It gives me more time to work on Geo and Luna. Then again, it's easier out of principal because unlike Timmy and Trixie, Luna already liked Geo, but only in his Mega Man persona. Even though he acts the same as Geo as he does as Mega Man. Never got that.

Anyway, Trixie and Luna obviously became friends, both being well to do 10-year-old girls. Geo and Danny also hit it off, both being armchair astronauts. David and Zack, both being huge info dumpers also bonded, and I and Bud both like food, so there's that.

My thoughts now turn to what I have temporarily escaped. Ivan Frost or someone connected to him killed Clockwork, that much I know for sure. Abusive of time never ends well. I know that he probably did it because he knew I would get outside help. Geo was next on my list of Chosen anyway.

It is several hours after I started this log. It's 11:16 EST PM. I'm melancholy. My computer connection sucks, even 200 years in the future, there are Internet problems. I love you, my brothers. My comrades. My chosen. My Sons of Light.

I love my sisters, my princesses, my heart and soul.

I sense doom in the future. I see a man. He has long white hair with red streaks. He is wearing dark armor form the bowels of Hell. He wields a Keyblade shaped like a bat's wing. He will bring misery. Me and Dave's nemesis, his enemy within. Kenio.

And I know, that the quest I am on is a suicide mission. I will die at the end, as all great martyrs do.

And I do not weep. I just prepare for that moment. But if I die, I go out swinging, like my mother before me.

Go at me, Ivan Frost. Kenio. All the fae in the world. I am not afraid to die.

I rather die on my feet then kneel to any kind of overseer. "Freedom is the right of all sentient beings," a great man once said. I intend to prove him right.

If Ivan intends to scare me into the present, he'll have to try harder then origins and omens.

END Track 12

Another break chapter, examining my motives and memories. Hope you like.


	13. Track 13: Keep Quiet

Author's note: I finished my Child Psych paper, so it's COR time. If you guys search axean on now, that's Dave. He's my collaborator, co writer, BFF, and the inspiration of Dave in the story. Without further ado:

Track 13: Keep Quiet

I cleared my name a lot easier then I thought. A week has passed since my last log. The calm before the storm. I may be a demigod with time control, but I'd be rightly screwed if I didn't do my research paper for Developmental Psychology. In addition, I've had to use my time powers and left eye camera to take photograph evidence of Ivan's involvement in the Dimmsdale Disappearance. Of course, I had to make sure my past self didn't see me. That would cause a temporal paradox, the last thing I need. I figured none of you wanted to see it, so I had it off camera. The time has come to do two things.

It's Times Square. Ivan was in the middle of his speech against me. "…And this is why Michael Riddle is a men-" My arrival interrupted my rival's rant. Geo, Danny, Timmy, Trixie, Mana, and Dave followed.

"What is the meaning of this, Mr. Riddle?" inquired a reporter

"I'll tell you what happened, in dramatic fashion no less." My bionic eye glowed red and fired a projection beam at a nearby billboard

"As you can see by these pictures, I was too busy fighting Crocker to even think of arming a subspace bomb" I flipped to another picture, showing the Frostco logo on the bomb "You will see that that logo is not photoshopped or in any way altered" Ivan seethed at me, must have been HIS mistake to leave the logo on. What a tool.

"If that is not enough, I have two Dimmsdale natives who witnesses the destruction and can vouch for my story," I gestured to Timmy and Trixie. They nodded in agreement.

"Well, Mr. Riddle" the president addressed me. Being a defense contractor, he had say in my fate "In light of this evidence, I absolve your involvement in the Dimmsdale case, until of course there might be evidence against you." But before Ivan could get arrested, he vanished. Gone in a flash of ice.

But this was just a warm-up act. Now comes the main event.

"But this is not why I am here. I must reveal to you a secret. A secret that your science loving, reasonable minds have blighted for a few thousand years"

My hand glowed with white fire as my armor appeared around me. I could see the reporters' small grasp of reality slip. They could handle Superman, Green Lantern, the Hawks, Aquaman, etc. But the second you bring magic into the equation, they bury their heads in the sand and call it fake.

Dave could see the storm brewing above us as I continued my speech. Another set of images appeared, this time of all of Timmy's misadventures with Cosmo and Wanda. I had been waiting 9 years of this. 9 years of keeping a secret don nothing but tradition.  
"That's right, world. Fairy godparents exist. They always have existed. This boy is their hero. And I am tired of the lies. Tired of the masquerade. It's time humanity earned the truth" I could feel it in the air, the deftly crafted cloak that all magical creatures have. I shattered it like you would shatter a spider web. Now the world knew magic existed. Exactly as I planned.

It's not like I really enjoyed this. Okay, that's a lie. I did. In order for man to make it thought the upcoming crisis, magic and science have to join forces.

But now for my reckoning. I wanted to lure Jorgen here.

The storm was he. "MICHAEL RIDDLE, YOU HAVE BROKEN DA RULES."

"I THINK NOT, FAKER". My nail grew into claws as I slash him.

"Mike!" Timmy screamed, "Why are you attacking Jorgen?"

"Jorgen" got up from my assault, revealing the left side of his face to be mechanical, the metal skeleton grinning at me

"Oh" Timmy replied.

As I tackled the fake Jorgen, I took the time to exposit

"I knew that the real Jorgen wouldn't mindwipe you in case he needed you. I believe that the Destructinator in fact killed him, took his form with those shapeshifitng things and use mindwipe technology on you and Trixie. Secondly, the real Jorgen would try to kill me, not issue a ultimatum. We played into his hands, until now"

Jorgenator kicked me back into the platform I was conducting my speech. I wiped some blood from my mouth. First person in this adventure to give me a challenge. Luckily, I had one asset left: my armor's inbuilt MP3 player.

Music is my greatest ace in the whole A triumphant rock song can turn the time of battle in my favor. It pumps me up and makes me amazing strong.

As mulling over what song I should play agent this doppelganger from hell, one song In particular shined at me: Keep Quiet by the Protomen. The Protomen are the greatest band in the world, telling the story of the first Mega Man in the form of a progressive rock opera. It's very dark and VERY awesome. The context of the song is that Joe, a young man disillusioned by Dr. Wily's takeover of the city has gone to the outskirts of town to fight one of Wily's robots, a one eyed green sniper.

For those of you playing at home, get this song, download it, and listen to it for additional context. The Protomen are a very indie band, so they could use your support. Song fic time.

A minute long instrumental punctuated the air as I tensed up my muscles. This was going to be a big climactic fight, man vs. machine, good vs. evil, magic vs. technology. I cracked my knuckles so you knew I was serious. I sighed I and started to sing along………. NOW

"_I've seen your face in the shadows.  
I've seen your face in the places I wasn't meant to be.  
I've heard them whisper about you.  
I've heard the men in the bars  
and I've seen the women lock their doors at night  
They say your eyes are on fire.  
They say you'd kill a man for walking the wrong side of the line  
But men, they say a lot of foolish things  
and in the end the only words I can find to believe in are mine."_

Panther's vocals as Joe fired up my energy as I screamed at the flaws of both real and fake Jorgen.

In my head, I could hear the Princesses of Heart, every girl significant in my life. A choir of angels too good for this world. This is what they say, referring to Dimmsdale, pre Subspace.

"_This city, she's been dead for years now... for years now.  
So death is not something that scares me... that scares me.  
There are worse things than death here"_

Referring to the fairies' rule, I dropped the song title:

_They told me, KEEP QUIET_

One musical sequence later:

Despite kicking Jorgenator in the ass, he managed to catch me off breathe as the song ended. He smiled a evil smile as he pointed down at me, wand blazing with magic to smite me. A black and purple blur cut him off and knocked the wand back.

"Leave him alone, you creep" growled Trixie as much of a badass tone as a 10 year old girl can muster. She fired a fire blast at Jorgenator, distracting him enough to snap his robotic neck, commando style.

"Mission accomplished, I guess" I mused to myself.

"How could the Destructionator survive exploding?" asked Timmy

"He didn't," I said as a giant heart flew out of the robot

"A Heartless duplicate, Timothy" Anti-Cosmo said as he appeared in a black cloud.

"Now, I hate to not make myself at home, but Dreyga's going to become our new home!" he cried as he disappeared again.

David cried out in fear. Dreyga was HIS home, a natural planet chock full of dark magic, a perfect colony for anti fairies to invade

Suddenly my armor detected a UFO in the vicinity. I was too bruised and battered destroying the Destructionator Heartless that I could take another battle. That's my problem: all power, no endurance. (That's what she said)

The UFO touched down. It had a stylized dragon with a white tail emblazoned on it. My throat ran dry.

A young woman popped out, wearing a pristine white gown, waist length white hair, D cups, and a sour expression on her face

"Bit, we need you and your pet wolf's help. Dreyga's been invaded". She turned to Dave, the "Bit" we mentioned and myself. This was Melodia Octez, Princess of the Dreygan Whitetails and personal enemy of yours truly

Totally didn't need this.

Track 13: End

I enjoy the Protomen, go get Keep Quiet and this chapter will make better sense. I always wanted to call out the fae, not just Jorgen. And of course, a 13th chapter warrants a appearance by everyone's favorite villain in the fandom next to Norm. Or as I like to call him, Sir Not Appearing in this Story.


	14. Track 14: Intergalactic, Planetary

Author's Note: I decided to do another chapter again. As before, I implore one of you guys to recommend me for the FOP Fanfic Recommendations page on TV Tropes. I could use the esteem boost. I believe Mandie's race name was coined by Michael J,J, and so credit to him.

Track 14: Intergalactic, Planetary

As I mentioned before, Dave's arranged wife, Melodia Octez, Aryan wet dream she is has requested my help. When I said white hair, I misspoke. Her hair is a very sunny blonde, with azure eyes.

Melodia isn't a bad person, per say, she's just very distrustful of aliens.

"Your mongrel is the best chance we have to stop the Bodacian invasion of Dreyga" she stared

"Mongrel?" I snarled

"Well, you're the favorite general of those filthy Blacktails, you have part of those dreadful Tameraneans, and you're the reason why Bit likes this planet of apes"

In order to break up this fight, Danny stated he wanted to return to Samantha Manson in one piece. I obliged, forming a portal to Illinois for him.

"Well, my ship is busted anyway, and I don't think you humans have the tech to repair it" Melodia said, hair and breasts swaying with her movements

"Wow. Did I always sound like this?" Trixie asked. Timmy and me nodded. Trixie frowned.

I pulled a ticket taker out of my armor, and the Tarot Card "The Chariot". I punched the card with my morpher and in a bright flash of white fire, a blue and gold train appeared

"What are you going to do with that train, Mongrel? It's not like it can fly." Smirked Melodia

"Oh?"

I pressed a button on the morpher. Instantly the train shifted and folded until it became a serviceable starship.

"Oh" Melodia grimaced

We entered the starship when a hologram shot out. A young woman with short brown hair, brown eye sand wearing a white and pink jumpsuit. She had s pleasant but firm expression on her face.

"Please present passcode as identification"

I went up to the hologram's ear and whispered "Trixie Turner"

"Passcode acknowledged. Welcome back, Michael"

"You didn't" said Dave

"This is my all purpose AI program: Saiki"

"YOU didn't" Dave continued

"Now I have to feed her your coordinates to Dreyga

"MIKE! WHY? Your obsession with that girl is sickening"

"What girl?" Trixie asked

Saiki responded "Michael created my voice and holographic avatar to resemble a fellow chosen of his. Her name is Hikari Kamiya"

"SAIKI!"

"Oops"

"That's a story for a other time."

In my mind, I had flashes to previous events. A fallen wizard, Digidestined. The Crests. My first crush. I internally shuddered.

I motioned Timmy, Trixie, and Geo to come into the Communications room so I could explain to them the importance of Dreyga

Now, I knew this whole Dreyga invasion thing would happen, time powers and all that, so while getting pizza and watching the Wolfman on Sunday, I asked Dave to inform me on the basics of Dreygan culture.

Dreygans evolved similarly to us, but more as reptile/mammal hybrids, which is why they have mammaries and hair. A long time ago, there was only one race of Dreygans, all with grey tails, but thanks to selective evolution, same thing that gave us different races on Earth, they divided onto the more bloodthirsty and warrior Blacktails, and the xenophobic, aristocratic, technology oriented Whitetails. Eventually the Savage and Octez royal families decided that this would not do, and arranged for the prince of the Blacktails and Princess of the Whitetails to be married off. The families believe that their mixed genes will eventually phase out the black and white tails.

Unfortunately, due to a side effect of David's Maevus Heart, source of his space and darkness powers resonating with the ambient dark magic of Dreyga, a rip in space-time that caused him to reincarnate on Earth and be raised by ninjas happened. Yes, really. Of course Dave is a compulsive liar, I think.

As Melodia mentioned, Dave is the reason why Dreyga is interested in Earth. Well that and the fact that it's where life first developed in the Universe.

The Dreygans, much like me reinvent and shift their culture depending on what planet they're observing. Of course, it's hard to tell that they're observing, giving then Dreyga is in the other half of the galaxy, where humanity cannot observe them.

Because they're so good a mimicking other cultures, as well as being xenophobic. they've managed to stay out of intergalactic wars for the most part. Until now. Leading to conclude that Ivan did his research on our backgrounds and decided because I have no home, he would take over David's.

As we finally arrived on Dreyga, I observed my surroundings, Dreyga is always under a red sky, as befitting a planet like this. I decided to land on the Blacktail side, as I didn't want to deal with Melodia's father any more then I wanted to deal with her.

A large, burly man with a bushy brown beard holding a fearsome axe and a young woman in her 30's, also with brown hair.

"MICHAEL, MAH BOI" the man bellowed as he hugged me tightly.

"How's my favorite general doing?" asked the man

"Good, sir" I replied. This was King Savage. A large mountain of a man with a big axe and a bigger heart. He considers me a worthier son then Dave, because I'm more bloodthirsty and masculine.

"I'm sorry we couldn't meet o better circumstances, but I trust Melodia told you about the Bodician invasion. We couldn't plan a counterattack with General Bloodwrath"

My armor phased into view. I shaped and bended it until it resembled medieval grey armor with a blood red dragon painted on the center and sides.

"I accept"

I turned to my companions

"Have a nice meal and rest, for tomorrow, you all are drafted into the Blacktail Army. Under me."

Meanwhile, on the Bodacian flagship, Ivan Frost appears in a cloud of dry ice.

"I trust your distraction worked well to lure he heroes here, Anti-Cosmo"

"Perfectly" the fae responded

"Now I can show that little Melodia bitch who's the better princess" snarled Mandie

"Indeed" Ivan said, dryly. "Tomorrow, we initiate Operation: Infinite Crisis'

End Track 14

Another Exposition laden chapter. I seem to have found a balance between action and exposition. Yes, I am making Digimon references. Digimon seasons 1 and 2 actually make up a very important chunk of the backstory.


	15. Track 15: This is War

Author's Note: Okay, time to get the ball rolling. Some more teases for future guest stars, some more explanations of my past, and a big heaping bowl of ultra violence

Track 15: This Is War

Geo can fight. Timmy cannot.

Hoo boy.

I jacked up the ratings of my story for more freedom to record it

I've tried my best to self-sensor, but I enjoy swearing far too much.

I've spent the past 18 years of my life preparing for revenge against the man who killed my father. Now that I've exposed Earth to the influences of magic, the Ministry will be on my ass when I return.

Wherever the Ministry is needed, the Aurors are there. Where the Aurors are, that man is sure to follow. It's not that I hate Potter; it's just that he's the reason why I have no parents. In his whole revenge scheme against my father, did he ever consider that at one point in time, Voldemort had a family of his own?

These are just a sample of the thoughts raging in my head as I fight the Bodacian invasion. It took Ivan and me a little time to prepare our armies; it takes a while to transport a corporate army across the galaxy, even with magitek. Time I needed to prepare Timmy and Trixie for war. Luckily, Dave and me have an ace in the hole, our Heritage system.

Combining his biology with my psychology, the heritage system is a chemical cocktail/psychological conditioning that enables the user to draw upon the genetic memory of their war waging ancestors. It's a quicker and more portable system of Abstergo's Animus genetic memory viewer. It even enabled Dave's recovery from his sacrifice to stop Kenio, using his Dreygan/Human DNA

I know from my records that Trixie may have a distant relation t the Fa family of nobles, in particular famed cross-dressing lady of war, Fa Mulan. If I could transplant Mulan's years of war training into her petite descendant, it would save me a lot more training time.

I mused this as I injected the shimmering white system into the young girl. At one, the serum took effect, Trixie expression hardening into determination. She demonstrated this by throwing a nearby spear into a hard light Bodacian, straight in the chest, stimulated blood dripping at the end. I hugged her in pride, from one warrior to another.

Timmy however has no formal combat experience, except for that one time with Crocker, and that was with Fairyversary gifts.

I parried his Star Seeker easily with a hidden blade. I decided to not use Twilight Edge, instead opting for a special knife located beneath my ring finger produced by a gauntlet. It was a gimmick made by one of my ancestors, Ezio Auditore. It's made of an adamantium/kachin ore alloy, so it's very strong, more than a little dagger should be. I twisted the knife near Timmy with the intention to stab him in the rips, but he actually managed grab the hidden blade and twist it into me. But he miscalculated and stabbed me in the chest.

I fell down in agony my vision went blurry for about 5 seconds. Then, to Timmy's surprise, a white fire burst from my chest. It healed the gaping stab wound in a flash of light and I stood up

"But. You and the blade…" he gasped

"I have a regeneration factor, Timmy"

"You and your Princess are ready for battle, my brother"

I presented him with a replica of his Crocker battling, Assassin costume, made with carbon nanotubes and diamond filament.

Timmy embraced the gift, as I stared at my sentry monitors.

One boy has spiked blonde hair and blue eyes, an anomaly in his village. He is fighting his former friend for betraying their village. He is my natural foe, a vessel for the nine tailed fox Amaterasu defeated so many centuries ago. His name is Naruto Uzumaki, and he is a Chosen, of the toads and foxes to be exact.

Another monitor displays another boy, older this time. His most distinctive marks are a straw hat and a scar on his face that he made. He's one of the users of superpowered Devil Fruit. He can stretch almost infinitely. Much like Naruto, he's currently inconvienced by his brother dying and being in the middle in a war between the pirates of his world and the marines. His name is Monkey D. Luffy, and while he may not be a Chosen, he will still be a valuable soldier in MY war.

The third Monitor displayed a 15 year old. He looks a lot older then Luffy and Naruto. He has bright red hair, one of the reasons for his name. At 15, he was drafted into a corps of dead warriors, the Soul Reapers like his still alive father before him. He's also fighting, this time a renegade man of his order. His name is Ichigo Kurosaki, and again, he's not a chosen, but he may be.

The fourth monitor shows a 12 year old. He's bald, and has arrow tattoos covering his head and arms. He is free, a Chosen, and already resonates with his Princess. His name is Aang, an Avatar. A demigod like myself that can control the four classical elements of water, earth, fire, and air. His world is on the same dimentional wavelength as Timmy's. Good for me.

The fifth and last monitor was what my attention was focused on. It showed a man, about 30 or so. Black hair and bright green eyes. I stared at him with anger. He was a chosen by my father's making, a self-fulfilling prophecy. I yelled at the screen

"YOU KILLED MY FATHER. YOU KILLED MY MOTHER. YOU TOOK MY FATHER'S WAND" I smashed the monitor in anger and screamed in rage. Harry Potter ruined my life and destroyed my family. When I get back to Earth, he will pay.

Dave rushed into the room, while I was crying in frustration

"Potter again?" he asked

I nodded

"We'll catch him someday, Mike"

I dried my tears and nodded.

I decided to go to sleep then.

My dreams were full of the usual fears that my training Timmy failed, and he will regress into a idiot like he was before. I fear he'll end up breaking Trixie's heart and allying his love with Ms. Delisle, that he'll settle. I fear that I will become my father and be put down by Harry as nonchalantly and callously as he did Tom Riddle.

I shiver internally.

Then I take my aggressions out on the Bodacians the next day. I rip one soldier's arm off, and use it as a hand puppet to shoot two pistols at once. One observation: Bodacian blood tastes exactly like strawberry jam. Timmy and Trixie are taking bloody murder quite well. Trixie of course now has Mulan's experience with war well. But Timmy, he's more mature then I give him credit.

He grappled with death when he faced the Darkness, which I surmise was in fact a benign Heartless, less aggressive then the rest of its kind. It was even capable of limited speech. And Timmy somehow converted it into a force of light. Not even I could do that. He's epical al right.

Stab one mook here, decapitate another one there, I'm basically on autopilot at this point. All I want is vengeance against Harry Potter.

End Track 15

I had to put some angst SOMEWHERE.


	16. Track 16: Vengeance

Author's Note: As you all have probably guessed, the next arc will focus on Harry Potter stuff, as I finally confront the Ministry and the Boy who lived

Track 16: Vengeance

Even as I battle Ivan's fleet, my thoughts still turn to Potter.

I can't get him out of my head, but not in a homosexual way.

In a "You killed my family, so I'm going to fuck you sideways" kind of way.

Ivan is an evil, evil, man. Whatever he's plotting has got to be malicious. But he's never done anything to me personally.

Geo, Trixie, Dave, Timmy. They all have parents to come back to; they have a sense of belonging. Because of Harry Potter, I have nobody to confide in except Dave and Mana. Tears streamed down my face as I took out my frustrations o each and every Frostco grunt can find. Imagining Potter's smug little spectacled face popped off like a cork each time.

I know he's a Chosen like me. I know he's a savior. But for 13 years, he's underestimated the consequences of his actions. The second I get back to earth, I challenge Harry James Potter to a wizard's duel, to the death.

As I worked my way up to the Bodacian ship, I knew that I was in no mental condition to fight Mandie, especially not with my fuse being even shorter then it is now. I want a demonstration of Trixie's newfound battle efficiency. So I decided to lead her attack the flagship while I used suppressive fire.

I opened a portal directly below the flagship connecting to it

"Okay, Ms. Trixie. You take my portal into the flagship and kill or otherwise incapacitate the Bodacian princess. I will lay down cover fire while you do so.

"Aren't you the immortal one?" she breathed

"Don't worry, little sister. I've got your back in case things go south"

She nodded and entered the portal.

Meanwhile, I materialized my main ranged weapons, the Laser Lamps.

Based on Daggeron's original gun, a motion powered solar blasting gun that sucked, I remodeled it into a set of modular Uzis that use hyper accelerated photons as ammunition. That means I never run out of ammo and never have to reload. Photons, for those of you who have not studied physics are light particles, and all my powers use photonic energy.

As Trixie sneaked in, it was my job to distract the guards.

My version of a distraction involves blowing everyone and their mum out the airlock with my sword

I worked my way up to the command center of the ship, nice view of the ground and everything

"Sir," a random grunt announced to Ivan. "I think Riddle is-". His sentence was cut off by my sword stabbing through his chest.

"Hello, Thomas" Ivan replied. He has this quirk of referring to me by my middle name

"Hi, Ivan. Can I get you anything before I stab your face in?" I gestured to my hand, which could get him a snack, maybe a glass of water.

"No thank you. I suppose you're trying to distract me while your tiny princess of heart assassin tries to murder Mandie."

My blood froze

"You assume you're the only person with precognitive powers?" He smiled as an icicle materalized from his hand and shattered into a silver edge scythe.

"I KNEW you murdered Clockwork. But why?"

"You and I both know about the multiverse, Thomas. Hypertime and all. Unlike your father, who I greatly admire, you and I are both immortal. So one day, I get a genius idea. 'Hey, why don't I expand my empire into other universes?' It's not like I can die of old age or anything'"

Ivan paused a moment to stab me in the arm and put some of my glowing blood into a vial he had handy.

"So you killed Clockwork and are harvesting Dreyga's natural black magic to fuel a expansion into other universes."

"Indeed. My chief scientist is already working on the assimilation project. Let's check on him now, shall we?"

A screen came online, revealing a young man in his late 20's. He had long brown hair, a scientists' labcoat and green scrubs underneath. He was very twitchy and weaseled and swirled opaque goggles masked his eyes.

"Hello, Mr. Frost. I guess you're wondering when the Hypertime antimagic operation is going" the man shrugged

"Indeed, Dr. Insano"

"Well, it helps that you asked the master of all hypertime studies. WITH A MINOR IN SCIENCE!" Insano giggled madly

"90% and counting" he said. "Oh by the way, tell your oddly familiar friend that everything in a 2 mile radius will explode as we warp into the Bleed. Ta ta, person that looks like Linkara" He laughed as the feed was cut off.

"See, I told you everything, Tom, because you're going to explode into tachyons anyway" Ivan allowed himself a rare smug smirk.

As he said this, the inventible awesome but sadly off screen sword fight between Trixie and Mandie. Despite Mandie having conditioning working for her, a steady cocktail of adrenaline and Heritage kept Trixie on her feet and equally matched.

"Little poor Earth girl" Mandie sneered at Trixie. I could tell that Trixie was losing. She needed a distraction. Luckily, a convienient me powered light distracted Mandie quite well.

"You'll pay for that, human" Mandie growled as she grabbed Trixie by the throat.

"And when I'm done with you, I'm going to murder your boyfriend" Mandy smiled

Something seemed to snap inside of Trixie. Something powerful

"Leave. Timmy. ALONE" she screamed

Suddenly, a flood of light energy erupted from the girl, knocking Mandie unconscious as well as Trixie.

"Countdown started. Initiating bleed warp in 15 seconds" a computer voice chimed

"FFFFFFFFFUCK" I screamed.

Holding Trixie with my arms, I smashed the windows port and activated my Archangel mode, hoping that would get us away from the blast.

Both of us floated safely to the ground, assisted by 6 spectral wings made of white light.

Now, picture this. I'm floating safely to the ground, carrying a petit 10-year-old girl who has already implied a crush on me. Due to the exertion of her heart, she's currently blushing in the face and unconscious. I already have a infamy as being possibly pedophilic because of MY obsession with said girl.

Here are some of the reactions of my comrades to this sight.

Timmy: Angrily leer at me for going where he hasn't gone before

Mana: "I'm sure Mikey has a good reason for this, don't you?" staring at me

Geo: "Screw this, I'm out of here" I oblige by making a portal back to Geo's timeline

Dave: "Wow, Mike . I know you were into lolis but not like-" "Shut the fuck up, Dave, I snarled

"SO what happened?" Timmy asked, having gotten over his envy

"Trixie got protective over you being her boyfriend and fired a blast of light energy from her heart Oh, and Ivan Frost's trying to utilize the multiverse to achieve total dominance of existence"

"Woah whoa whoa, slow down" Dave said "The multiverses? Isn't that your area of expertise? You're more interested in metahumans."

"Indeed, it's my area of expertise. You have more to do with anime universes" he nodded

"So what do we do now?" asked Mana

"Only thing we can do, Sweetie is to analyze Trixie's energy signature, travel to Earth and get help from 2 people more experienced then I when it comes to Hypertime"

I summoned the Solar Streak when I heard

"HEY! WAIT FOR ME, YOU BOOR" cried Melodia, carrying a set of woman's armor in a hyperspatial bag

"You're coming too?"

"Well, this clearly extends beyond Dreyga's shores. That, and I feel like I owe you for saving our planet from the Bodacians" she replied, in as patient of a tone as she could muster

I looked at Dave, clearly eager to actually know the girl he's been arranged with

I sighed and handed her a blue and gold ticket.

"This ticket will allow you clearance into the Solar Streak."

"Thank you." Melodia said curtly

"I've been in contact with a fellow expert of Hypertime, he fought Ivan's chief scientist before. He lives in Minnesota. The other person on my list is a wizard". I turned to Timmy and the now conscious Trixie "Time to find your destinies, my siblings"

I set a course to Earth and cracked my knuckles. For the first time this whole adventure, I let my left eye's façade drop, revealing a blood red mechanical eye, the replacement for the one that Kenio took. My canines elongated into wolf fangs and my nails grew into claws. Timmy and Trixie shuddered, I had held back my more monstrous attributes so as to not scare them. But, I needed those same attributes to psych Potter out.

"The time as come to settle all accounts" I bellowed in as angry of a voice as I can muster.

I will force Potter to join me, dead or alive

End Track 15:

Jesus, this is a long one. Took me a few days to write too. For those of you who don't know, Dr. Insano is a character on the awesome web series "The Spoony Experiment".

Dave and me wanted a motive to give Ivan, because in the original version of COR, he was madly in love with me, like Trixie in "Just the Two of Us" madly in love. But that sounded stupid and petty. So we decided to use Hypertime. Dr. Insano in the series has experimented with Hypertime before, so I decided to use him.

Insano's archnemesis, Linkara , of the other hit web series "Atop the Fourth Wall" will be making an appearance, rest assured. I'm trying to incorporate as many universes and characters into this thing as much as I can.


	17. Track 17: Will of One

Author's Note: I hate to be that guy, but for Oddauthor: please say more critiques and feedback then "Great chapter" That's not detailed enough for me. This is going to be another one of those character driven chapters, not a fight chapter. I'm saving that for next chapter, the duel to the death. I'm writing two things at once over here.

Track 17: Will of One

Luckily, traveling back to Earth took a while, so I'm free to examine my little sister. I've finally been able to pinpoint why Timmy and Trixie are so powerful Keyblade wielders, they're both magic sensitive.

More importantly, they're Muggle-born wizards. Quite the rarity. Most of the time, it's either half bloods like Potter and my father, or Purebloods, like the Black and Weasley families.

The last really notable Muggle born Wizard I know of is Potter's accomplice, Hermione Granger, quite the teen genius, if I remember correctly.

Now, unlike my father, I can at least TOLERATE Muggles. But there's no love lost between those ignorant of what goes on beyond them. Humans are such ignorant creatures, that my breaking of the masquerade was not only needed, but should have been broken centuries ago. I despise deceit.

The wizards, fae, elves, etc have only kept the web of lies intact because they think that humans are all like Crocker, always wanting power from magic. That's not true, that's just stupid generalizations. That's like saying all faeries are jerks like Jorgen was, simply not true, just generalizing and maximizing their threats.

Now, I've never seen a Princess of Heart do that whole heart energy blast thing. I haven't even seen a wizard do that. I had to talk to Trixie. Despite some deep cuts, third degree burns, and nasty bruises, thanks to my white fire, she was able to heal within hours. I coaxed her into my holodeck.

"Man, this room is empty" she remarked.

"Saiki, initiate simulation EDEN_030"

"Understood"

The room transformed into a cross between Central Park and a zen garden. I took a seat on a stone basin above the lake, letting my feet dangle. I could tell that this was odd for Trixie. I motioned towards me

"Feel the grass. It is indistinguishable for the real thing".

She plucked a blade of grass form the ground, sniffed it, and then felt it. Her expression brightened.

"It's so real!" she exclaimed

"It's supposed to be real. I made virtual reality holograms affordable for Joe Q Public. That's why I'm so rich"

"I'm no slouch in the wealth department. Daddy's been trying to groom me to take his place as CEO of Tang International for years. Not that we can keep up with Stark, Luthor, and Wayne" she sighed

"What does your company do anything?" I asked

"Mostly pharmaceuticals and cosmetics" she replied

I nodded, realizing this is why Trixie has a near limitless supply of cosmetics, as well as explaining Ms. Star's equally limitless supply of anti psychosis medication

"So, what happened when I passed out?" she asked

"Well, I rescued you from Ivan's ship, and that's it."

"Kind of anticlimactic" she replied

"Not every escape is some daring dash. I just smashed the window and flew you out"

AT this moment, I noticed that Trixie was nuzzling my arm. My body temperature raised accordingly

"You know, over the past month, you've given me and Timmy so much. A destiny, a purpose. Each other" She gushed

"Only one problem" she stated, tearing choking her voice "I MISS MY DAADY" she wailed

I hugged her again. "There there, lotus bud. We'll see your father very soon… I hope"

"She wiped her tears away "I'm sorry. It's just… he's all I have left. I've kept my emotions bottled up for so long, I became my mask"

"I understand" In truth, I WISH I became my mask. As the Solaris Knight, I can focus and not like my impulses effect my judgment. As Michael Riddle, I'm too hotheaded and cynical. These logs take days to write because something always distracts me.

See, even beyond our powers and races, Dave and me are both developmentally disabled. See, we have a disease called AUTISM that makes us intelligent, but socially awkward. It's a very common disorder among insane fanboys such as us.

"Saiki, initiate program TT. -007"

Suddenly, the world shifted into one of perpetual dusk and the basin was now on top of a massive clock tower overlooking a city

"This is the world while I feel most at home. Twilight Town, a crossroads between the worlds of light and darkness"

"Wow. This place is beautiful," Trixie gasped

"You and Timmy have very pivotal roles in my crusade" I materialized a plain brown journal. But the front was different: it has 3 circles for a logo, two smaller circles and a larger one in the middle

Trixie took the journal by my permission and flipped through it

"Before this all started, there has been a boy who, much like you two escaped his world in order to save the omniverse from the Heartless"

Trixie reached one page in particular. It showed a teenage boy wearing a all black outfit. He has spikey brown hair and blue eyes. He has a Keyblade, one of the default models.

"His name is Sora. He is a chosen."

"He looks like Timmy minus the buckteeth" she observed

Now that she mentioned it, yeah, he kind of did

""He saved his princess and his Lancer as well"

"What's a Lancer"

At this, I materialized a hologram of David to illustrate

"The Lancer is the Chosen's other half. They usually have darker powers and moodier temperaments then their lighter comrades."

"Now, that doesn't mean they're evil. Darkness does not equal evil like everyone thinks it is. Light is just as capable of monstrous things as darkness. I prefer a middle of the road approach"

At this, I took a meditative pose and over my head appeared a symbol very familiar to Trixie: the symbol of the Taijitsu, but you know it better as the Yin-Yang

"Light and darkness. Good and evil. East and West. Passive and Active. Male and Female. Life and Death. Sickness and Health. Rich and Poor"

I grinned as the white in the symbol transformed into a dark brown

"Timmy and Trixie"

The girl gaped at my revelation.

"So you're saying we work as a couple because we compliment each other well? A tomboy and a sensitive guy" Trixie asked

"Sure, let's go with that"

"Me and Mana are the same way, and it's worked swimmingly for us. About as well as a florokenetic and a guy who uses fire all the time can work anyway"

"Wat?"

"Oh yeah, Mana hasn't been used in battle yet. She's from a race of humanoids who can control plants."

"Oh"

"Anyway, that's not even the most important thing. See, you and Timmy are reaching a certain age where you may notice things happening to you, things you can't explain or control"

"Is this about the birds and the bees?" she asked

"No. I mean, both of you have shown potential for being magical. That means that you'll have to go to the same school as my parents: Hogwarts school of Witchcraft in England"

"Wait, shouldn't there be a school in America?"

"If it exists, I've never heard of it" I grumbled

"So we're going to train to use magic?" Trixie asked

"Exactly. Of course, I need no formal training, because unlike wizards, my magic needs no words. Advantage to being a tennyo"

"So, when does our schooling begin"

"September, considering how you're both 11. As a bonus, Timmy might be able to keep Cosmo and Wanda, assuming of course he can get them back"

The holodeck shifted again, into a dungeon looking room, common amenities, but decked in green and silver.

"This also feels like home. Slytherin house, my father's old domicile"

"I should show you something before we leave"

I dramatically lifted my shirt over my head. Exposed to the elements was a clockwork golden heart, located where my actual heart should be.

"This is the Chronix heart, source of my mighty powers. As you can see, it has replaced my organic heart. Works just as well as a substitute though" I noted

Trixie also noted a mark on my left hand, three golden triangles lined together into one big triangular shape

"What's that?" she pointed to the symbol

"That is a story for another time. But now you must rest, Trixie, for tomorrow, the rest of your life starts"

She was sent to her room when a man appeared in a blast of light. He was older then me, in his 30's and 40's, with curly black hair and brown skin

"Master" I owed to him.

"At ease, soldier" Daggeron replied

I took out a cigarette for the first time in a month and lit it with my white fire. I took a long drag then me and Daggeron sat down on one of the common room's many chairs.

"I heard that you exposed the world to magic" he admonished me

"The means to an end. If the Maevus heart is to be brightened, the worlds of magic and science must be united. The humans must believe in magic"

"Be wary of Frost, Michael. He shows the power of the Snow Prince within his breast"

"I know. He has snow magic on his side. I've heard that he too had a magical mother, a yukionna to be exact. Those ice maiden are very sexually voracious, they'll fuck any man that can give them body heat"

"Not my choice of words, but essentially correct" He smiled

"Those children you have, they are your personal bodyguards"

"No. The boy is quite infamous among the fae and pixies. The girl is an enigma however." She and the boy may be the next generation Crest owners"

"I trust you will kept them safe. What about the Keybearer?"

"He and the King are going off to reclaim the souls of the Keyblade Knights. He will not be a factor in this war. The Ninjas, Reapers, and Pirates are involved in their own petty wars. The Avatar and his friends however are free to business."

"The Prince of Power is dead. I don't like this, Master"

"I know of Hercules' untimely death"

"Good. How's the XJ prototype going?"

"Do you have any idea how hard it is to build a truly sentient magic robot? Even with Light's notes, you can't expect me to just snap my fingers and build a robot that grows and learns like a human being and emotionally develops. Especially not with Ivan off the project"

"And I know you seek the wizard next. To see his blood drain from his face before you kill him"

"You know me too well, Master," I intoned, turning away from him

"Do not let your inner nature corrupt you, as it did your father"

"I'm close to breaking. I NEED closure, dead or alive, Harry Potter's getting me closure"

Daggeron warped out as I deactivated the holodeck.

I sighed uncomfortably and went to bed, mind buzzing with anxieties.

Mana came up to me, dressed in nothing but hair and leaves over her lady parts. Mana may have modest breasts, but she makes up for it with a larger then average ass and enthusiasm.

"Sweetie, we haven't had any quality time since the kids entered our lives."

"You're right. Let's work off some stress." My clothes vanished leaving me naked"

I grinned as I took my fiancé on the real Solar Streak

End Track 17

Here, we see reasons why I'm not a Gary Stu, or at least why I'm trying my best to not be one. Another recommendation form me, this time for Plastic Beach, the third album by Gorillaz. I didn't like the self-titled album or Demon Days, but I can't get enough of this one. Check out Stylo, Pirate Jet, and Rhinestone Eyes in particular.


	18. Track 18: Sons of Fate

Author's Note: The Harry Potter arc begins now with a explosive beginning

Track 18: Sons of Fate

"Earth in a few million mile difference, Michael"

I was naked, outside my bedroom and smoking a cigarette

"Set coordinates for London, Saiki. Try to hone in on Potter's EM signature"

"Affirmative"

Dave was trying to sneak up on me, equally disheveled from sex.

Never try to sneak up on a half elf. We have night vision.

"Melodia giving you trouble?"

"WAAGH. STOP DOING THAT, MIKE"

I chuckled at his reaction

"Since when do you smoke?" he asked

"This Ivan thing has got me spooked, Dave. I can feel it. I can feel reality unraveling"

"You always say that, man"

"How's your blushing bride the, Dave"

"You know me and Melodia fuck only for the enjoyment. We Dreygans are-

"Yeah, blah blah, reptiles are better then mammals for being more reserved, never heard that one before from you" I gestured enthusiastically with the cigarette

"It's true" Dave replied

"Bull and shit, dino boy"

Before our argument could escalate, I heard giggling. Preteen giggling. Also some sex sounds. Preteen sex sounds.

A small sonic boom emerged for my person as I flung open Timmy's cabin.

"Knew it. Underage sex." I grinned

"MIKE" Trixie responded, topless "It's because it's so warm in my room so I took my-"

"You crazy kids act like I'm not new to this. Your other universal counterparts have had similar sexual activities."

I tossed Timmy a white wrapped condom

"Have fun, guys"

Trixie turned to Timmy when she thought I was out of earshot and whispered

"You know, when he says it like that, it's not as fun

Timmy nodded

I smiled

"Reverse psychology. Works every time"

"Earth reached, Michael. Initiating landing process"

"And what of Potter?"

"Harold James Potter is in the nearby vicinity along with Ronald Weasley and his sister, Potter's Princess of Heart"

"Hehhehehehehehh"

"Shall I form the pyrokenetic force field yet?"

"No."

The Solar Streak landed in a clearly in England, near the Burrow, the well-known Weasley home.

I snuck out of the ship; this is my personal demon, not Dave's, not Mana's, not Timmy's. Mine.

I decided to wear a replica of my father's robe, hood pulled up for maximum irony

"This is going to take the Ministry weeks to resolve, Harry" Ron piped in

"Harry?" Harry didn't respond because his forehead was hurting him a lot. It hasn't hurt this much since 17 years ago

"Hello Potter" I interjected into their conversation.

"Come on, we're going for a ride"

Before Harry and Ron could draw their wands, I rushed Harry into a portal made by me

He recognized the place immediately, Little Hangling, my family's ancestral home

"This is where my father experienced his rebirth. At least when I kill you, we're already in a graveyard"

"Why are you doing this?" Harry asked

"You took my father away. Broke my family like he broke yours. Now I'm here to avenge him"

"Your father was a cold blooded serial killer"

"You think I don't know that? But he still had family. He still felt love once. And you took him from me"

I lowered my hood and put on a pair of glasses.

"I hate myself because I hate you."

Harry gasped

"I know. We share a common ancestor, Potter. The Pevrells"

"We're more similar then either of us would like"

"And you throw away your glory, your status as a Chosen, Cho Chang"

I telekinetically threw Harry into my face

"SO THAT YOU COULD JUST 'SETTLE' FOR BEING ORDINARY AMONG THE EXTRAORDINARY?"

"This is what this is all about? Cho Chang? A girl I haven't spoken to in years?"

"Petty as that sounds, it is a factor. You could have made her yours, you crushed on her. But you had to be a total idiot about it.

"Cedric died, I couldn't console her" Harry replied

"YOU COULD HAAVE TRIED. BUT YOU MAKE IT SOUND LIKE YOU AND MS. GRANGER WERE A ITEM, YOU WANKER"

After that little outburst, I rushed up to Harry and kicked him in the mouth, breaking off some of his teeth. He replied to this by two handed smashing my nose in, breaking it

"MY NOBS. YOU GODDAMNB SUNNOVABITCH" I yelled, my hand covering a torrent of blood.

Harry smiled before. I smash him into a headstone, grinning as my nose healed

"It still hurts when you do that, Potter". "Let's go for a ride again"

I pushed Harry into another portal I made and we were flung onto the grounds of Hogwarts.

"Hehehehheheh. How ironic. You will die where my father stood those years ago."

"MIKE!" screamed Dave. My group was with me. Before they could stop me, Saiki created a barrier separating them from my prey.

"It ends now, Potter. We, who are the chosen of magic. We, the sons of fate"

Harry was weakened, his wand hand broken by my strength. This should be easy. I cracked my knuckles, readied my hidden blade, and was a inch from his throat, when

"HARRY!" A woman this time, a soprano by my ears.

Ginny.

Her and Harry's child- wait, he has CHILDREN?

If I killed him, I would orphan these kids. And I would be as bad as him.

"I will not be the father of death" I intoned, a line from a Protomen song. But nobody needed to know that.

In one motion, the damage I had done to Harry vanished like mirage in a blast of white fire. The barrier also vanished.

My hood was pulled up again so he wouldn't see my face.

"Go. Now. If you neglect or abuse those children, I'll kill you myself"

Even though my eyes were concealed, everyone there could hear gentle sobbing coming from me.

"What"

"You're very powerful, Riddle. Almost too powerful. Why don't you let the Aurors train you?"

Even with my eyes shadowed, my expression still flared up again.

"I don't need your fucking ministry. I would rather have my face smashed in by a lemon attached to a gold brick then go within 50 feet of the people who imprisoned my mother is Azkaban and left her to die"

"They did what? Voldemort had a wife?"

"Oh, didn't Dumbledore tell you? Or was he too busy on his high horse to remind you that Tom Riddle loved once?"

This shocked Harry

"When I get back to the Ministry, I'm going to have a long talk with the

Wizengamot" he snarled, referring to the wizard high council

"That would be wise. Try to coencirce them into investigation a man named Ivan Frost"

"Will do" he replied

We had a long staredown, soulful green eyes matching intense brown ones. But tensions cooled as we shook hands\, burying the strife between Pevrells that has existed for centuries.

Mana came up to me , arms stretched out in a hug pose, then slapped me across the face.

"WHAT THE FUCK POSSESSED YOU TO ATTACK A DEFENSELESS MAN, MICHAEL?"

"Mana, sweetie"

"DON'T SWEETIE ME"

I gulped. This was going to take a while to reconcile.

Time I didn't have.

"Okay, now I'm off to Minnesota. Gonna visit a friend of mine. He knows more about what's going on then any man on Earth,"

I set my coordinates of the Solar Streak to seek out Lewis Loevhaug, a Ranger- like Ally and fellow lover of comics. He's famous on the Internet for reviewing bad comics on his web show "Atop the 4th Wall" Ivan's chief scientist is Linkara's nemesis. He can help us track Insano and his boss down.

"Potter….Harry, come with us. This is beyond you. This is beyond my father. This is beyond the wizard world. This concerns all realities, every universe. The life you made may get snuffed out like a candle. Ginny and your kids. I… I NEED you" I pleaded.

Harry looked at me, then at Ginny, who nodded at him

"I accept. For now" he glared at me and entered the ship.

I entered the ship.

"Saiki, seek out the scattered inhabitants of Dimmsdale first. We're overdue for a reunion" I winked at Trixie, who smiled gently at me

After Harry was put in his quarters, David and me pondered this turn of events.

"The Lion and the Wolf. Ancient foes. This is starting to get interesting" I mused.

"You decided to show mercy? Howe uncharacteristic of you, Mike"

"He's more useful to me alive then dead. Even if my father made him a Chosen, he's still a pawn of Chronix, as am I."

"Hey, I haven't noticed before, but don't Timmy and Sora have similar features?"

"Trixie noticed the same thing. They also both have shown abilities far and beyond the Chosen call of duty. The power to travel to different worlds."

"Past self? Connection like with Ven?"

"I don't know. Saiki, run tests on Timmy's DNA based on the samples we have"

"Got it" she piped in

"Hell if I know. But whatever it is, it's fishy. Like I said, the puzzle is finally coming together."

10 different symbols and 10 different kids all appeared on my database.

"It's all connected to the Digidestined and their crests"

"Courage, Friendship, Love, Sincerity, Knowledge, Reliability, Hope, Light, Kindness, and my crest"

A stylized symbol of a white fist appeared

"Tenacity"

A image of a younger version of myself standing next to a short cloaked figure in traditional wizard garb

"Wizardmon" I sighed unhappily

Saiki popped in "Michael, you're going to need to see Timmy's genetic memory results"

"Hmm"

As I read the results, my mouth went dry.

"Dave, look. Timmy has ties to Arthurian legend.

"What?"

"He's a Pendragon. A PENDRAGON, DAVE. HE CAN USE CALIBURN. THE MAGIC PROFIENCY, THE CONNECTON TO THE FEY."

"HE'S A KING, DAVE. A PRINCE OF HEART. AHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHA."

End Track 18

You like that, boys and girls? Timmy's royalty. I had to explain why he's so special, and what better way to do that then decendancy from one of the most famous Chosen. Rest assured I'll get to the first major Chosen soon: GILGAMESH


	19. Track 19: Homecoming

Author's Note: Hey guy's, it's Saint Patrick's day for you Irish readers, despite me being Italian, so have another COR Track.

Track 19: Homecoming

Ugh. Urghh. What did I do today?

I wake up. I'm in my bed. I examine my fingers, none of them permanently cut off.

I turn my head both ways to see that my spine's connected.

I'm naked. I don't sleep naked

Melodia and Trixie.

Oh god. My brain goes to the worst things. I check under the sheets. Both of them are naked as the day they were born.

FFFFFFFFFFFFFUCK. I examine the room. Blueberry vodka. My eyes narrow: that explains everything

People assume that metahumans with healing factors can't get drunk. That's totally falsem at least in my case. My white fire stops my liver from failing, but I can still get drunk. I almost never drink, I throw up in my mouth while drinking beer. Not the case with flavored vodkas, wine coolers, etc. I have a weakness for any food or drink dyed blue. The only Mountain Dew flavor I will consume because it doesn't taste like shit soaked in bleach is Mountain Dew Voltage.

Obviously, judging by the two naked girls in my room and my infamous perverted nature, I did the nasty. How did I even seduce Melodia? Girl's more frigid then the Netherlands. Trixie I can understand given the mutual crush between us.

Last thing I remember is going into Los Angeles to celebrate St. Patrick's Day. Timmy's Irish,I used it as a excuse to get drunk.. Speaking of,

"Mike? Why are you with Trixie?"

"Long story, Wart" referring him to Arthur's nickname

"Did you get drunk?"

"N-. Yes"

He sighed, obviously used to this from his parents.

The last time I was this hammered, I had sex with Blackfire.

That was the time I was kicked out of the Teen Titans, rightfully so.

It, like every story n my short but colorful history as a superhero is a very long and embarrassing story. I don't want to overload my little prince with too much sex, drugs and rock and roll.

The day after Timmy's royal blood was exposed to me, I ramped up his knight training, knowing that he can take it.

Both Timmy and I recalled a adventure where he met with his ancestor, in the form of a young nearsighted child. This Arthur was being misled by a imposter Merlin Ambrosius, until young Arthur and Timmy fought a dragon and exposed the false wizard for what he was. Apparently during this adventure, he pulled out Caliburn, the sword in the stone, but I do not recall this.

Anyway, more importantly, Timmy has a royal heritage. This marks another twisting of the knife of irony in the back of the social class system. Even amongst the deitrus of shame, I have found a glimpse of hope.

After getting my clothes back on, plus some shamrock dealieboppers Timmy, the awoken and gentle Trixie and I ventured out to establish contact with their parents.

"So how are we going to find them."

"Wellm I didn't want to say this, but a long while back, I installed a tracking chip in Ms. Delisle, just in case she kidnapped you or anything"

"What is it about Tootie that scares you so much, Mike?" Timmy asked

"When I confront her, and I will, I'll ecxplain why I despise her"

Sure enough, a voice shrilled out into the night. A voice that chilled me to the bone"

"TIMMMMMYYYYYYYYYYY"

"I TOLD YOU" I screamed

Charlotte Delisle ran up to her crush in a surprisingly fast and strong bear hug.

"I thought you were a goner when-" the girl's violet eyes leered a angry leer at Trixie, who looked very hurt

"What's she doing here?" Tootie screamed

"Tootie, Trixie is my girlfriend now"

"WHAT?. HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME AFTER ALL THE LOVE WE SHARED" Ms. Delisle was furious now

" IF I CAN'T HAVE YOU, NOBODY WI_" This was all it took for me to snap. My eyes glowed in anger and the very short Tootie was levitated to me eye level.

"Listen here you little brat, and listen carefully. How can you claim to truly love Timmy if you want him all to yourself? That isn't how love works."

"But..But. I LOVE HIM" Charlotte cried

"And if you truly love Timmy, if you want him to be happy, you have to let him perue Trixie. Love isn't something to be contained and bottled, t's something you have to share. I don't want to yell at you8 like this, you're a nice girl underneath all the crazy, so let Timmy go and keep moving forward with you life. And, most important: why do you even like Timmy? Do you just like him because he defends you from your big bad sister? That isn't love, that's projection."

"I..I… NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO"

We Tennyo have a special perception of reality when looking at people's mental states. We can literally see someone's mental state breaking down like glass. Such is the case with Ms. Delisle

She got up from her position, and she visibly calmed down. The first time that I've ever seen her calm.

"I guess you're right" Tootie sniffled

"Wait, I've been talking to her for YEARS, YEARS mind you and you change her opinion in one angry speech?" Timmy asked

"Your previous environment was corrupted" I replied curtly

"Can you explain that a little bit?" Timmy said sarcastically

I pulled up a hologram of Dimmsdale

"I have reason to believe that Dimmsdale was founded on top of a massive deposit of earthy dark magic. Magic that eventually warped your minds to exaggerated versions of yourselves. You became a negelectful douchebag who took Cosmo and Wanda for granted. Tootie became even more insane then usual. Trixie became her hard façade. Even Cosmo and Wanda became affected by this psychological funhouse mirror, becoming abusive and abrasive to each other"

"Well, I guess that makes sense" Trixie piped in

"I was good for you guys to get out of that encironment. If you hadn't, you would have been stuck in a infinite loop of time, never developing into fully functionoing members of society. Without the dark magic courrupting the minds of all of you, I can use reason and logic.

"I guessthat makes sense" Tootie replied.

"I was planning to take you all away from the city, even Ms Delisle if she so wished."

"Now, let's go, Timmy and Trixie. I have a date with a couple of good for nothing new money butches" I put a cigarette to my mouth a lit up, heading for San Diego, where Dimmsdale inhabitants lived now.

Tootie followed us, skipping all the way despite her depression. I do like to think that my verbal castration was needed.

The only way you can rebuild is if you're destroyed first, if that made any sense.

We came up to a corner of the city where I could easily tell that was Dimmsdale. Notably, all the houses looked the same.

"This is kinda creepy" I nervously laughed

I opened the door to the house that looked like Timmy's to reveal….

"TIMMY" the boy was viciously hugged by his parents

My eyes glowed white as I scanned Mr. and Mrs. Turner for any telltale signs of shapeshifters, clones, androids, etc.

They're clean to me.

"We though you were a goner, sport" Mr. Turner piped in

"I missed you guys to" Timmy turned the hug.

Me and Trixie were obviously out of the pictyre for this tender family memoment: until they noticed that Trixie fucking Tang was within 10 miles of their young son.

The Turners in turn examined Trixie to make sure that SHE was the genuine article, making her blush heavily in the process.

"Oh my gosh" Mrs. Turner proclaimed after close examination, "This IS the real Trixie Tang"

I cleared my throat to get the Turner's attention

"And who is this young man, Timmy?" asked Mr. Turner

"I'm the man who has raised your son for the last month" I replied dryly

"Wait, aren't you Michael Riddle, Head of Riddle corp? What do you care about Timmy" Mr. Turner inquired

"This is going to take a while. You got a few hours? I brought gourmet tea and hot chocllate mixes with me" I said, brandishing them

And so it went that I explained my story so far to the Turners. About Cosmo and Wanda, the Darkness incident they had forgotten. Timmy's Chosen status, my own story. Trixie's involvement in said story, and etc.

"Wow. I can't believe we never figured out that our son led this double life" Mrs. Turner finally responded.

"Not of his own choice. The fairy rules forbid him form doing so. Without Jorgen to enforce them, they're null and void"

"So what will you kids do now that this Frost character is still at large?" Mr. Turner asked

"I'll need to take Timmy off your hands for a few months more. He's essential to my plans. Don't worry, he's safer then me then here"

I rose from my chair and excused myself.

"I have a bone to pick with some rich kids" I pounded my fist into my other hand for emphasis

I tracked the rich distract of New Dimmsdale by the smell of corruption.

I fucking hate the rich. Sure, I'm a affluent businessman, doesn't mean I have to like other affuent businessmen

How they treat those of lower monetary or social status makes me sick.

If I had one wish, it would be that people like Remy Buxaplenty, Tad, and Chad were wiped off the face of the Earth and nobody gave one single solitary fuck

I'm sorry for my unheroic attitude, but I hate preppy kids

As you can tell, this next part was of great catharsis to me, I've wanted to do this for 9 years

As soon as I got into the center of the distict, I became twitched, brandishing the royal purple ribbon wrapped parchment to my side like a sword.

"Oh look. Somebody dropped a thousand dollar bill here. I hope no greedy rich kids will try to steal it" I stated in a fluttery falsetto, my impression of Marilyn Monroe.

Despite my speaking baritone, me and Dave are disturbingly good at girl voices.

The normal group of rich kids, Tad, Chad, Veronica, and the addtion of Remy (!) popped out of their mansions like vultures swooping in to gnaw on te carrion

"Somebody mention a thousand- TURNER" Remy shrieked

"What's this unpopular kid doing here? He didn't get rich overnight, that's for sure" veronica cattily responded"

"He's with me" I stepped ahead of Timmy to defend him

"And who would 'me' be, poor looking teenager?" asked Tad, not recognizing me in my normal outfit

My hoodie and sweat pants morphed into a immaculate glowing white suit, the hood turning into a equally white top had. My keyblade faded into a golden cane topped by the star sign for Scorpio, my starsign.

"Michael Riddle, CEO and founder of Riddlecorp, you brat" In one motion, the parchment in my hand unfolded my magic

Tad and Chad took the document into their hands and read it allowed for their blonde cohorts

"This document hereby certifies that due to Michael Riddle's heritage being connected to that of the same riddles who hold nobleship over Little Hangling, he is thereby officially a English Lord"

"So it's not just Michael Riddle, it's LORD Michael Riddle" I grinned

"That still doesn't explain why Turner is here with Trixie, a popular girl"

Remy brandished the classic popularity chart. I had been waiting for this the most

"May I see that chart, Mr. Buxaplenty"

"I don't see the harm"

I took the chart, took a moment to savor what I was doing, lit my middle finger on fire, then burned through the chart until it was ashes

"And just like that" I blew the ashes into the wind "Your bullshit chart is gone."

The rich kids gasped in shock. Apparently nobody had tried that before.

"Okay, you destroyed the chart, but Turner's still poor and unpopular" Chad sneered

"Au contrare, I have a document also stating that Timothy Turner is decended from Arthur Pendragon. I believe that makes him a distant cousin of the English Royal Family. That makes him nobility as well. As for popularity, look at who he's hanging out with: a superhero. A metahuman. A Chosen." I grinned

Tad and Chad gaped at my logic.

Wait a second, where's Remy?

I tracked him by the smell of money into a convient allyway

"Snow Prince, come in, this is Ritchy Rich. The Big Bad Wolf has woken the sleeping prince. I repeat, Big Bad Wolf has woken the sleeping prince" Remy was talking into a headset

"Snow Prince here. Come back to Mother Goose, me and Puck have to plan. Be sure that Archimedes doesn't catch wind of his nemisis being recruited. Oh, and the Big Bad Wolf is behind you"

"It's not nice to betray your own kind, Remy"

"My own kind? Please. All I want is revenge against Timmy Turner. And Ivan Frost has taken me under his wind, as Turner is being mentored by you"

A ice blue portal appeared and Remy dissolved into it before I could stop him or follow him.

"Damnit" I cried out

"Okay, Trixie and Timmy, let's go. We have a man to find." I though that just entering the ship wasn't cool enough, so I opted on teathering myself onto the top of the Solar Streak and surfing on it.

Time to find Linkara.

End Track 19

These tracks keep getting longer and longer and longer.


	20. Track 20: Knights of Cydonia

Author's Note: I have some free time, so let's go with another chapter. BTW, the Track title has no significance; the song just fits in well. I decided to sneak in a reference to an Adult fanfic here, can you guess what fic? Hint: it's a FOP adult fanfic on that very site.

Track 20: Knights of Cydonia

I tracked Linkara down to the Minnesotan home where he did his web show, Atop the Fourth Wall

He was recording his latest video, on his green futon with a camera when I burst in.

"Hello and welcome to atop the fourth Wall, where bad comics burn. The Crimson Chin is one of the best-known not Marvel or DC heroes out there. But even his pop culture status can't save him from crappy editorially mandated comic book deaths. So, let's dig into Funeral for a Chin" as he raised the comic in question to camera level.

I burst in with my usual flair as he was done with that segment.

I took a good look at my prize.

Linkara is in his mid 20's by my guess. He usually wears glasses, as most nerds do. He has messy brown hair, covered by his trademark brown tribly, his most prized possession and his trademark. His blue eyes shine with both optimism and cynicism at any given time. He wears a brown jacket along with a black shirt. He looks a lot like Dave

Linkara just sighed out of inconvience then horror

"Why do people always burst in here without any good reason?" he lisped

"Hey, Linkara. My name is Michael Riddle. I'm a Power Ranger like you. Big fan of the show. But let's get down to brass tasks, Dr. Insano is back at large"

The critic's previously apathetic face turned serious

"What's he up to this time?"

"He's allied himself with MY nemesis to infiltrate Hypertime."

"That sounds serious. I'm one of the world's greatest experts on that kind of alternate universe bullcrap"

One of Linkara's quirks is that he never swears as bad as most of his peers. He tries to self-censor himself to keep his show clean.

"Do you have a ship? Or at least a giant robot that knows morality?"

"I have a Solar Streak Megazord"

"That'll do."

As Linkara went into the ship, a perfectly manicured fist hitting his mouth interrupted him

"Trixie! Don't punch the guests."

"This is the bastard that hates 90's comics"

"Oh what, you like early Image? Kiss my ass, sister" wisecracked the critic

"Wait a sec, aren't you Trixie Tang, that Pharmaceutical heiress? People have been speculating if you like comics."

Trixie just glared at Lewis as he entered the ship.

"So, Insano's found another mad scientist to fund his evil schemes after I ousted him from the Presidency?"

"This guy isn't a mad scientist persay. He's more of a corrupt businessman."

"So more Lex Luthor supposedly then Twin clones of Hitler, eh?"

"Pretty much. The man is Ivan Frost, you may know of him"

"The wanted businessman, Ivan Frost?"

"No, I mean the burlesque dancer Ivan Frost" I stated sarcastically

As I popped in to my computer station to check reviews for this very adventure, I noticed from my Gmail that somebody had written a negative review

"Hey Linkara. Check out this "slap a jap" joker. He insults this story, gives no good reason for not liking it, and even paraphrases from one of your reviews.

"What a maroon" he replied

"So, Michael was it? Why is Ivan Frost with Dr Insano anyway?"

"Ivan wants to conquer al realities or some crap. He only talked about it for 20 seconds before he flew off."

"Oh. Well, I can't stay for long, I've got a show to write, so I'll just tell you the secret to unlocking the Bleed: find a comic so bad, it ruptures Hypertime. Insano used Warrior, maybe you can find a equally crappy comic." He started to leave

"Okay, thanks for your help, Linkara. One last thing though"

The comic lover turned back to me

"I need to see your magic gun"

He looked apprehensive

"The last time that happened, a evil cyborg version of me kidnapped me"

"Look, we both have magic guns. If I'm to face Insano and his anti magic technology, my Laser Lamps need some more kick. Whenever I see a new magical artifact, I try to integrate it in my equipment. I just need to scan it for 10 seconds"

Linkara sighed, went back into his house and took his fabled magic gun. An antique flintlock pistol of unknown origin. He held it up to me as my bionic eye scanned its contents.

Saiki proclaimed, "Magical ranged weapon modifications scanned"

I waved goodbye to the ally as I proceeded into a special stash.

Saiki flew as fast as she could to reach the Source Wall, the Bleed's entrance in our universe.

The contents of the true anti-comic equation are so bad, they can alter reality.

For you see, this comic's existence has itself been erased from memory.

Grinning madly, I pulled out a comic.

A comic that only Linkara and me know about

Spider-Man: One More Day

The event where Spider-man made a deal with the demon Mephisto and exchange his marriage with Mary Jane Watson to save May Parker.

The fact that I have a copy of this comic even after reality shifted is a sign of its utter shit.

As I opened the comic and flung it into the viewport of the Solar Streak, I could already see the skies turning red, a sign of The Bleed, and the border between all realities of hypertime.

The Source Wall opened up to allow a ship shaped hole in it, a deficiency in the fabric of spacetime.

Dave hasn't been as much a explorer, so needless to say, this was a new reality to him.

But where are my young charges?

I check my ship cameras and see them in the holodeck, enjoying a perfectly simulated beach party in simulated California. or possibly Acapulco

"Saiki, give me the headset"

A headset dropped down form my monitor connecting me to the PSA

"Alright, ladies and gentlemen. We are now entering the bleed, the lifeblood of all Hypertime. All realities come through here. And it should be where Frost is planning his conquest"

As a vast red space opened up to me, I could already see why this place is so mysterious.

Within every inch of it are depictions of all of my group's infinite timelines.

In some, Timmy is a hero, in others a villain.

Sometimes he gets Trixie, sometimes, Tootie, sometimes Vicky, he's even been romantically paired with Danny's clone. Hell there's even one universe slightly to the left of the other one where he has a Keyblade where he hooks up with that Molly girl.

In some, he's even homosexual. But I don't like those universes, not out of homophobia, but because of the sheer dislogic of them.

Time is like a river, most say. There are little streams that branch off from the main timeline, but sometimes those streams rejoin the main timeline.

Being the newly appointed Hero of Time and Clockwork's champion, I can perceive all timeline. That's given me a bit of a precognitive edge. I can see the future, somewhat and guide it, somewhat

For the first time since I assaulted Harry Potter, Mana in on the roof with me, observing the Bleed. She tries her best to act tough, but she's too nice for it

"I'm sure you had your reasons, for hurting Potter." she finally said

"You would be correct. Picture this: a man relentlessly kills or convicts your whole family. Not only is this man accepted by his society for doing so, but is praised for a hero. He isn't a bad man persay, just ignorant of what damage he did to you, branding you as a person just because of what your family has done to others."

"Well, when you put it like that…." Mana started

"I don't hate Potter. Let me make that clear, I just needed to knock some sense into him. Have him see from my eyes. And if I needed to brutalize him to do so, then that's what I needed to do"

Mana finally nodded at my logic. Which I almost never use.

"You're a charming man, Mr. Riddle" she smiled softly at me

"I try my best, cupcake"

See, I'm a very intelligent man, but logistics isn't my thing. Dave is the logical and calm one. I use nothing but the hot magma running in my veins for my powers. I am a creature of emotion, as is Mana. Harry is more clam as well, due to his older age compared to the rest of us.

As for Timmy and Trixie, they're kind of straddling the line between calm and emotional. I'm pretty sure that Timmy's journey has taxed and exercised his mind more then any bullshit pop quiz Crocker's demented mind has thought up. He's become more intelligent and stronger. Due to my tutelage. I have unlocked his potential as a chosen when it previously only manifested during times of great personal crisis.

He will be ready to become the Solaris Knight when I am gone.

As I kissed Mana deeply, knowing that this battle may be my Waterloo, I stared up ahead. A mobile fortress made of umeltable ice. Designed like the great Czar's palaces of old. This could only be Ivan Frost's castle

Well that, and he labeled it "Frostco Headquarters" in huge ass letters in neon on the front.

Mana saw it as I did. Twilight Edge appeared in my hands. But I needed to change it into something more deadly. This isn't as simple as simple beatings, I needed something fatal.

Twilight Edge glowed in my hands and then shifted into two serrated white fire blades. They attached to my hands in black chains. The Blades of Vengeance, I call them. Modeled in the classical weapons of one universe's God of War, Kratos. I use these when I was to make a spectacle and murder with impunity.

"I hate when you use those, Michael" Mana stated

"I need them to show Frost and his little new money sidekick what for. Also, to stab Heartless in the end to remove said eyes." I grinned a insane slasher smile as Mana stared at me incuriously, she didn't realize that my more feral and bloodthirsty side was awakening from the surface. It's not personified evil like Kenio, but just a berzerker mode due to my wolf heritage.

My eye decloaked again and my teeth grew.

"Prepare our group for war, Dave."

"Why me, Mike. You're the equipment expert"

"Oh. Right. I'm just stalling for time"

Speaking of, I hate to leave you all hanging, but I have to prepare for the final battle, for now. This was mostly just set up

End Track 20

I'm sorry, guys. Consider this a exposition dump because I can't write fight scenes well. That, and I got Ace Attorney Investigations: Miles Edgeworth yesterday


	21. Track 21: Clint Eastwood

--Author's Note: my Internet is down, so I figure it's a sign from got to get my lazy ass to start writing some COR. Time for the assault on Ivan's castle.

John, Rose, Dave, and Jade are from Homestuck, which belongs to Andrew Hussie of , read Homestuck now.

Track 21: This Ain't A Scene; It's An Arms Race

"Okay, ladies and gentlemen, this is opening night, time to rehearse our parts"

"Theatre metaphors, Mike" Dave responded

"Shut up, Dave. Speaking of, I've successfully integrated vibranium into your quarterstaff, for greater sonic defense, as well as being a great deal stronger.

"Thank you" he responded tersely. Dave's always been the quieter one of the two of us.

"Mana, as you've no doubt notice, I've been using plant growth hormone in your food so that you're stronger. In more then a few areas" I perversely glared at her assets.

"Thanks, honey"

"Potter" I handed him a Keyblade. It looked similar to the Star Seeker, but with red wings on the grip and the Gryffindor cross on the keychain.

"Trixie, I have used my metallurgy and the mechanism in my hidden blade to give your cheongsam instant diamond coated sai function. Make this gesture" I threw up the devil horns. Trixie obliged and two Sais popped out below her arms. She smiled like a child given a new toy on Christmas morning

"Timmy, come with me"

Timmy followed me into a hereto unknown and enormous chamber far larger then a ship like mine should contain

Luckily, I'm acquaintance with a Time Lord, so my ship works on TARDIS principals, hundreds of times bigger on the inside then it is on the outside,

The room lit up, revealing less then 500 each compartments contain red and white balls.

"Wait, Pokemon are real, not just fiction?" asked my ward.

"In this universe, they're not real, in other universes, sure.

A lift took us up to a unique pokeball. A blue and gold ball stuck out among the other generic balls. |

And this ball was symbolized by what was on the top half. What looked to be an lowercase M with a tail on the end?

Timmy recognized it instantly

"This was the symbol on your staff"

I nodded

"Very astute, Timmy. This is the symbol for Scorpio, my starsign. It's my calling card and Riddlecorp's logo.

"That would make this your pokeball, right?"

"This room is divided between Dave and mine Pokemon.

I handed to ball to him

"Now it's your Pokémon"

Timmy opened the ball and in a flash of white light and stars appeared….

A pink mouse, which excitedly danced around Timmy mischievously

"A Mew?"

"My first Pokemon. Mews are only drawn to those of pure hearts, IE Chosen. Mew was my companion when I started my first adventure, may he serve you well in yours"

"Thanks, Michael."

"I have belief in you, Timmy. I believe you can save us all. I believe you will become the Solaris Knight when you turn my age and no earlier.

"Why?"

"We've seen that the corruption does to you when you have fae and even minus the corruption. You may be getting smarter and stronger, but you're still just a kid"

Timmy sighed but nodded.

"One last thing, Timmy. You know how KISS are the fae guardians? I have postulated that other awesome bands may be the disguised representatives. Keep that in mind."

As Timmy left the Pokémon storage and I returned to my room, I sighed heavily.

There is still work to be done.

I pressed a keypad in my laboratory,

3/3/01.

The airdate of the first episode of Fairly Oddparents.

Nobody but me knows that information. Dave would kind of know, but he doesn't give a shit.

A table was lowered into my room, covered in a tarp.

My final legacy, my shining achievement

I lifted the tarp form the table, revealing a female robot

My.... daughter.

A sleek gynoid, not as human as Light's robots, but I can get by.

To connect her to the Light models, I decided to paint the non-white parts of her teal, aquamarine, whatever you want to call it.

She will exist long after I am gone, as X outlived Light.

The ultimate marriage of my studying Light's notes and a collaboration between Riddlecorp and Frostco.

She will be the last vanguard for the chosen far into the future.

And I have named her Jennifer.

I know this girl, from other universes.

So I decided to create Jenny in a grandfather paradox, as only I can.

A robotic soul, powered by a sliver of my Chronix heart will mean she will grow and develop like a real human girl. She will desire to be human.

Much like her creator, the heart will enable Jenny to reassemble herself so she can fight forever

Diamond/adamantium pistons give her the strength of 170 adult men.

No responsometers, no Ultron, just magic and science making hot, steamy love to one another with awesome results.

Now is the time for my other project.

Now I entered into the keypad the sequence "4139"

A 4-monitored computer opened up in the corner and flickered to life.

First was a young boy, about 13 or so, with messy black hair and glasses, much like me and Potter. He's dressed in a aquamarine suit with a green tie. He has a prominent overbite. He's wielding a hammer. His name is John Egbert, and he is the Heir of Breath. He is in his house right now.

'

Next is a young girl on top of a giant black ogre. She has stabbed it up knitting needles. She has blonde hair and full black lips. Her name is Rose Lalonde, and she is the Seer of Light

A third kid, this time with red hair, opaque black sunglasses and a red shirt with a record on it. His name is Dave Strider, and he is the Knight of Time.

Another girl, she's not as conventionally pretty as rose, with long straight black hair, glasses, a blue shirt with a constantly shifting shirt, and an overbite. Her name is Jade Harley, she is precognitive like me, and she will be the Witch of Space

These 4 kids are all friends via the Internet, and have gotten their universe involved in Sburb, a microcosm simulation game that alters reality. Their goal as Chosen is to find the Ultimate Riddle and win the game. And save their universe.

These Chosen are just getting younger and younger. Timmy and Trixie are 11, thee kids are 13, I'm only 18, and started my quest when I was 14.

The age of the Superhero is ending, to be replaced with something new.

It started with the Blackest Night, the death of the gods, Norse, New, and Greek. The siege of Asgard.

It's all building up to something. A new age of mankind

The age of the Chosen, where magic and science can co exist, after science has dominated for so long.

And I was born to be the vanguard of this new age, to guide the next generation.

The monitor's blinked out as I rushed into the control room to prepare for battle.

"Attention unidentitified aircraft, Frostco has claimed ownership of the Bleed. Use by Riddlecorp is strictly prohibited," droned a Pixie voice

I responded by having my group parachute out of Saiki as we floated down to the hangar base.

"Mr. FROST" a grunt screamed before I blew his head open with photonic light.

I'm going to hurry this up, as I have a lot of plot to cover and so little attention.

We had reached the inner sanctum. Frost and Anti-Cosmo were standing over a dark cauldron blasting shadow energy as the green glow shaded their faces

"Ah, Timothy. How nice of you to join us" Anti Cosmo greeted his ward.

"Cut the crap, Anti-Cosmo. I know you and Frost are al chummy"

"Me and this boy? A Neanderthal. A pawn. A tool"

Before Frost could strike at Anti-Cosmo, the fairy merely yawned and the blue tip of his wand glowed and struck Frost in the heart with a familiar green blast of light. Frost crumpled and fell, dead

"Avara Kadabra"

"Indeed. Your father loved that spell. He should have, I taught it to him"

"Wait, what?" asked Harry

"Oh, he never mentioned it? Yes, much like my light counterpart, I have played godfather to many men throughout the years. Your father, Josef Stalin, David Berkowitz, Charles Manson, Jeffery Dahmer. I've guided all of them to be the monsters history has portrayed them as. All the while, searching for the perfect godchild to assist me in destroying Fairy World"

"And when you were born, Timothy, both me and Jorgen knew that you could break the stalemate between us. That's why I wanted you as my own"

"But I rejected you" Timmy replied

"And that's why I decided to condition you to be mine. I played the role of the foppish obvious villain while gradually corrupting Dimmsdale. I gave everyone in that town a fragment of my black magic. I was also determined to see that your Princess never discovered her nature either"

"So it was YOU that has conspired against Trixie and Timmy," I snarled.

"Indeed. And it would have worked if a magic more powerful then my own broke the endless time loop"

"Poof" I uttered

"The boy changed the universe with his magic. He made things dynamic again. But even I was able to quell his power when Foop was born

"But his appearance was enough, and it seems that The Darkness forced things to change. I panicked, if Trixie and Timmy were united, it would break my spell. So I created the fake Jorgen to enforce the status quo"

"Until I came in with my heart" I smirked

"It didn't help that that Ignoramus Crocker destroyed my beautiful project" Anti-Cosmo yelled in frustration

"So what are you going to do now?" I asked

Grinning, Anti-Cosmo pulled out the vial of my blood Ivan collected.

"If I can't adopt a godchild, I'll just make one"

"Blood of the dark lord"

As I shot at vial to brake it, Ant Cosmo created eldritch black chains of my group

"FUCK"

"You know I abhor language like that, Michael" Anti Cosmo snarked as he threw the vial into he pot as it began to glow grey

"The flesh of the recently departed" Anti Cosmo threw Ivan's corpse into the cauldron. It turned purple and started to bubble. MY eyes widened. I knew what he was doing.

"The soul of the Maevus Heart's Champion" Anti-Cosmo turned to Dave.

"Crucio"

"Dave doubled over, screaming pain as the curse was administered

"How does it feel knowing that no matter what you do, Michael gets all the credit?"

"I-I don't care w-w—w-hat Mike does. I am D-Dreyga's prince" Dave stammered

"Crucio" Anti_Cosmo responded

Dave yelled out further as the pain increased

"Michael already has his Princess and has another one with a crush on him. You can't even get the girl betrothed to you to care for you"

"Melodia. W-Will grow to love me in _T_T-T-Time" Dave resolutely replied

"Crucio" Anti Cosmo continued

"I know your type. You act all calm and logical because on the surface, you burn with envy for your partner. He gets the girls, the fame, and you toil behind the scenes"

This struck a nerve with Dave

"SHUT THE FUCK UP, YOU LITTLE CUNT. I'LL TEAR OUT YOUR EYES WITH MY FINGERS FOR THIS" he screamed, eyes turning red

"Ah, this is what I wanted"

Making a gesture with his wand, Anti-Cosmo aimed it at Dave's eyes

A black silhouette emerged from Dave, grinned evilly, and entered the cauldron.

It started to turn black and bubbled as a figure climbed to the rim.

"Kenio Savage, Rise"

Long white hair with red streaks framed his delicate features. His irises were a bright red. His constant smile revealed white and pointed teeth. He looks 19, same age as Dave, and he has a general aura of cultured brutality. Think Hannibal Lecter meets The Joker and Freddy Kruger. He spoke to his rescuer in a growly sounding but still high class British accent, a trait he inherited from Bakura, the person he based his general appearance on.

"Thank you for giving me flesh again, Anti-Cosmo. I assume that I am to be the perfect godchild you mentioned

"Wait a sec" Timmy piped in. "He must be 19, same age as Dave. That makes him over the limit

"Actually, being just reborn, I'm only a few minutes old"

"Fuck, he's got us there" I chimed in

"You have to be miserable too" Trixie glared at him

"Well, little girl. Nothing makes me more miserable then you uppity pure princesses lauding how hot shit you are and remaining unspoiled" Kenio took a brief sad expression, then grinned again, staring at Trixie's crotch area and licking his lips.

Yeah, in case you haven't guessed, Kenio enjoys rape. A lot.

"But, I suppose killing you would make Michael and Bit more distraught then soiling you"

Kenio grinned as he manifested a black Keyblade that resembled a bat wing

"Huh, this isn't my blood katana" Kenio stared

"Well, we couldn't replicate your blood magic, so make do with Soul Eater" Anti-Cosmo shrugged

"Well, I'm good at improvising"

Keno quickly stabbed Trixie with it with no fanfare.

"Huh, this works pretty good. Thanks for being the target, Miss Tang. And now I bid you adieu" he mockingly blew a kiss to her inert body

As if to signal my anger, the castle started to shake and shift.

"I think we better get out of here before we both expire" Anti-Cosmo screamed over the castle crumbling.

Kenio obliged, forming a corridor of darkness leading who knows where

My eyes glowed whiter then they ever have before

Timmy sensed my breakdown and called out Mew to fly us back to the Solar Streak

"" I screamed in rage and sorrow as the Bleed began to become enveloped by white energy

Meanwhile, in Boston, a young man woke up with a start. Usual guy in his 20's or 30's, ginger hair always wearing glasses and a western outfit. The group is with have concealed their real identities to protect themselves form the forces of darkness. His codename is Raul Panther. He is a member of the ensemble progressive rock band known as The Protomen. He is the lead singer for Megaman, Joe, Dr. Light, and Protoman. He also plays keyboard.

"I just heard the sound of ultimate suffering. A cry for help from a unknown stranger

Another young man, wearing a fedora and a tailored suit muttered "Go back to bed, Panther" His name is Turbo Lover, the man who sings for Wily and plays bass.

A third man, larger then Panther and Turbo Lover, wearing opaque sunglasses as well and a long masculine beard piped in "Turbo Lover, you know that we never turn down from a challenge. After all, when Panther's roar vanished, you did vocals for him". Commander Hawk, guitarist and leader of the band.

"True" Turbo sighed

"Now Panther, what did you hear and see?" Commander asked

"It was a bright flash of white fire, reverberating in the fabric of space-time" Panther described.

"White Fire?" called out a fourth voice, robot resembling a human wearing a metal mask. His voice was clipped but muffled. His name is K.I.L.R.O.Y., and he is the Protomen's emcee and bodyguard.

"The only person in recent history to manifest such power is the Key to Light. But he is believed to be a legend" KILROY stated

"Well, legends don't scream with such passion" Panther stated

"So you think that the Key could have finally come to save us?" Turbo asked

"Possible" KILROY retorted "But if he does exist, he will come to Nashville and see us"

"So you're saying we should wait for him?" Commander asked

"Affirmative" KILROY said

And the Protomen waited, holding out for the Key to Light, the man they believed would be the salvation of oppression and symbol of resistance

Meanwhile, I had cooled off from my rage and was now examining the prone Trixie. I had seen this happen before, a Princess with her heart by a Keyblade. She'll be essentially comatose until such a point where I can transplant a heart.

Then again, Sora did this kind of stunt before with his princess, Kairi.

While examining Timmy, I drew Twilight Edge from my hand and aimed it at Timmy

"I'm not going to lie. This is going to hurt a lot. Like heartburn kind of pain."

A blast of blue-white light shot from Twilight edge and struck Timmy in the heart. He screamed in pain a little as a light Purple Heart shot out of it and flew to Trixie.

"There we go" I finished as the glow receded.

Just then an oven timer rang

"Michael, your strawberry frosting chocolate cake is done" Saiki piped in

"You enjoy baking" Timmy asked, mockingly

"You enjoy soap operas?" I asked, holding up one of his Kissy Kissy Goo Goo DVD's

"Touché" the boy sadly responded

"Anyway, I'm baking because 1: I like it, 2: When Trixie wakes up, she's going to be hungry, and 3: it helps me relax and focus on finding Kenio"

"So, what do we do now?" Timmy asked,

"I was going to go to Fairy World, check out the Cave of Destiny. If I know my prophecies, and I do, there might be a clue to Anti-Cosmo and Kenio's whereabouts there"

"Yeah, I would have come to the same conclusion" Timmy responded

As Saiki set a course for Fairy World, I brooded

Kenio was the only villain to really hurt me physically and emotionally.

I won't let him do it again

End Track 21

Motherfucker, this is the longest Track yet. So yeah, I introduced a bunch of elements into the fray, all in the name of dramatic license

I would rather think that a harbinger of chaos like Anti-Cosmo wouldn't go down like a bitch every time he pops up, so I just said that he's been taking a dive every appearance so that he can lull Timmy and Jorgen into a false sense of security

Really, when has any universe's Anti-Cosmo been good or trustworthy, except in yaoi? He's fucking evil

Bringing in Kenio was something I've already foreshadowed. The relationship between him and myself is very complicated. I'll get back to that next chapter.


	22. Track 22: Kid With Guns

Author's Note: This is going to be another explanation chapter, as I alternate. This will be particularly Timmy/Trixie focused. BTW: Trixie's new mark was inspired by a piece of rule 34 art of her. I was struck with inspiration. Cause I'm a perv.

Track 22: Kids With Guns

I feel as though besides giving him that Pokeball, I've neglected Timmy.

Time to change that.

Especially given that Trixie is comatose. She should recover, but it'll take a bit.

"This whole Maevus and Chronix business is insane" Timmy remarked, in the Twilight Town simulation.

"I know, but there's nothing we can do about it. Light and darkness are eternal enemies. And the chosen are the elite soldiers of that war. You and Trixie in particular seem to be very important to our cause"

"WHAT WAR? Since Trixie and me joined you, we've gotten nothing but cryptic answers and dismissals. Why are you hiding from us? I speak for both of us when I say that we're both grateful for you to setting us up, but you're so mysterious, it pisses me off"

I sighed heavily and started sobbing

"I DON'T KNOW," I cried out

"As far back as I can remember, I've always had no identity. I don't know who I am. Am I the Key to Light, the savior of Man? Am I the Anti Christ, the Dark Lord's Heir, in denial of my true nature of the destroyer? Am I both? Neither? Who can say?"

"At least you and Trixie, Dave and Mana and Melodia all have parents. Me and Potter are both orphans of each other's making"

While observing that, apparently a recent iteration of the canon universe has recorded some pictures involving Timmy and Trixie in love.

I stopped time for a second

"" I laughed manically

It seems that my little adventures MAY be affecting the canon.

Such is the nature of Hypertime, the fanfiction bleeding into the mainline universe.

"Anyway" I stated, returning back to real time. "I don't know most things about the Chronix and Maevus Hearts, and won't know until we go to the Cave of Destiny"

"That's true. But I feel like I'm in way over my head, I don't even think that I'm supposed to be this great king you think I am"

"Well, as a great man once said 'Don't be a great man-'

"'Just be a man'" Trixie called out. She looked dazed and her hair was messy, but she still looked awake and alert

"Star Trek: First Contact, Zephran Cochrane" we both said at the same time and she giggled happily

"I knew you were into comics, Trixie, but a Trekkie?" I asked her

"Actually the IDW series got me into Trek. After the Star Wars Sequels sucked so much"

"Yeah, I was at I-Con a few weeks ago. Saw a screening of that movie. That's why the quote came to. Ron Moore was there."

Her eyes shone like Diamonds "OH MY GOD. RON MOORE" she squeed like an insane fangirl. Which she is.

".I can tell by your strawberry stained lips that you tasted my cake"

The girl blushed then licked the frosting off. Goddamn, this is suggestive. If I didn't already have a fiancé, this might be pedophilic. HAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAH, NO.

"Okay, Trixie, I'm going to need to do a physical examination to check for any abnormalities as a result of being resurrected. Now if you'll meet me in the medbay…." I asked her

"Bye Timmy" she said to her boyfriend, who waved in kind.

Standard doctor's room. White background. I opted to wear a labcoat over my armor to look more professional.

"Okay, Trixie, if you'll just strip down

The girl obliged. I choked on my hot chocolate.

Rich lavender undergarments.

"Hmm, that unusual", I stated as I looked at her ass.

"What?"

"You seem to have a lavender heart on your left cheek"

I wet my finger to remove it, but it wouldn't come off.

"Looks like a permanent mark, Trixie"

"Aww" she scowled

"Permanent marks aren't too bad, Trixie. At least it's not visible unless somebody were to see your undies."

I held out my left hand. The same three golden triangles Trixie saw before glowed

"I suppose I should explain this to you. Long before the birth of Christ, there was a Civilization called Hyrule. Very similar to our medieval times, there were a Princess/Chosen team that reincarnated thanks to this pattern, known as a Triforce."

"Sounds like a video game plot" Trixie deadpanned

"I know. So anyway, eventually, these Chosen/Princess failed to incarnate, and the people prayed for a flood to wash away the King of Evil. The world ended up flooded.

"The great flood. Noah's Ark" Trixie gasped

"One possible theory"

I projected a image of two people. One was a gorgeous dirty blonde-haired pink and white wearing princess.

"Zelda. Wearer of the Triforce of Wisdom"

The second is a lighter blonde haired young man, about 18 or so with intense blue eyes and a green outfit

"Link. Wearer of the Triforce of Courage, the symbol I possess. He is also my predecessor as Hero of Time"

"They're beautiful" Trixie cooed

"The perfect relationship. I now take up Link and Zelda's legacies as the hero of time, and have the Triforce in my hand to remind me of my commitment always"

"That's a very impressive story. You should go into writing" Trixie complimented

My serious expression faded

"You think so?"

"Really" she said sincerely

"I tie my origins to several sources, the Tennyo and wizard biological roots being the first.

At this, I beckoned Trixie to put her clothes back on and walk with me to my study.. Timmy joined us, slightly suspicious at my extended time striping down his lover.

I lead them into my study, a labrynth library of all information on the Chosen I have observed over the years or that Dave has monitored

"Let me see, P….. O… W…-AH"

I withdrew 17 books, each with a stylized thunderbolt on the spine and cover

"These are the records of all of Earth's Power Rangers, from the original team to the RPM future team. Loving narrated and chronicled by Linkara, a diehard fan of the Rangers like myself"

"You're giving us homework?" Timmy asked, depressed

"It's not homework if it's fun. Most of this research involves watching armored teenagers in prehistoric animal robots beating the crap out of giant clay monsters with very diverse themes. It's very important."

"COOL" the two said energetically

10 minutes later:

"Michael, we have arrived at the Cave of Destiny"

"Hmm"

I took 10 minutes to observe the canon universe, by which I mean I was linked to Youtube.

It seems that Poof IS the key. He managed to shoot Trixie with Cupid's arrow so she fell in love with Timmy. He temporarily broke the spell of his anti-father. Many people think that using Cupid is cheating.

Not true. I theorize that the arrow in fact brings out the best qualities in the first thing the target sees. Completely natural love. Cupid doesn't bullshit around.

In Canon Trixie's case, she saw the same things in Timmy that she loves him for now: his selflessness, his bravery, and his passion.

Of course, by accident (or Anti-Cosmo), one of the arrows also hit Mr. Crocker, making his fall in love with Mrs. Turner. And Mr. Turner fell in love with a rose bush. And the feelings mutual.

Scuse me while I go rub out my bionic eye with acid to wash the feelings of them doing the dirty dancing deed out of my mind.

AND HE STANDS HER UP TO UNDO THE EFFECTS?

YOU FUCKING MORON

The ship temporarily exploded with white light. That happens every time I get frustrated.

ANTI-COSMO, YOU MAGNIFICENT BASTARD.

Anyway, Cupid undoes stuff, Trixie gets indignant, etc.

Overall, this does mean that my influence still reaches the canon universe via my actions. So I will never give up hope, as long as it takes me to convert the Creator to my will.

But enough angst and rage, I still have work to do.

"Okay, Timmy, Trixie, Dave, and I will search the Cave. If the fae come here, they will try to kill me probably, so distract them" I said to Mana and Potter.

As I entered the Cave, as if reacting to some power returning home, the formerly dim cave powered up, releasing a white light that made everything visible.

"It seems that there IS still puzzles to solve. I do so enjoy treasure hunting."

"Yeah, it feels like a Indiana Jones movie, minus Shia Lebouf of course" Trixie and Timmy simultaneous shuddered at the worst actor ever.

Minus the third wand of ice mural, I came across an obvious secret passage, with a keyhole on the front

This is where I had a minor psychological break. Imagine this monologue in the most dripping sarcastic deadpan voice you can imagine.

"Oh look. An convenient keyhole. I wonder if my magical key shaped weapon important to the fairies has anything to do with this"

I shot a beam at the passage, and the door slid open.

The passage was equal parts light and dark, with torches illuminated by white fire.

"Yeah, I'm clearly important here" I stated, yawning. Sometimes, all this Chosen stuff blends together.

"I should hurry this up, It's Good Friday and I have to attend Mass at 3".

As I worked my way through the chamber, I came across another door, this time with pink and purple heart marks

I sarcastically deadpanned again

"Gee whiz, Dave. It's not like we have two people important to the fae whose auras are pink and purple" Timmy, Trixie, you know what to do"

"Say it" Trixie replied

"Please shoot magic at the hearts?"

"Thank You" Trixie, said haughtily, still reverting back to her aloofness.

She and Timmy both fired out colored blasts out of their chests, revealing the next chamber.

We're really in deep now. The foundations of Fairy World deep.

Finally, I came across a inscripted tablet in the middle of the room.

English

"Ahem" "'If you have found this chamber, then you are the children of dragons. The one whose name is a enigma must snuff out the shadow with the roar of a panther. Only then can you destroy the red earth emperor"'

Both Trixie and Timmy confusingly scratched their heads.

"Okay, I'll translate that. Timmy is the descendant of Arthur Pendragon. Trixie is Chinese, and the Chinese really like dragons. Thus, you are the children of dragons.

"As for the enigma. Another word for enigma is RIDDLE"

"Like your last name" Timmy piped in

"Exactly."

"Kenio means Red Earth Emperor in Japanese, and Kenio and Dave are both massive weaboos"

"What's a weaboo?" Asked Timmy, not versed in anime lingo

"A weaboo is a white person who immerses himself in Asian culture because he likes anime and Duel Monsters too much"

"I'm right here, Mike" Dave intervened

"Yeah, I know. I'm just a asshole" I grinned.

"As for the roar of the panther, there's only one being in the omniverse with the vocal skills I need."

I threw up a hologram of Panther with his blue helmet on.

I exited the cave with the tablet

"We're going to Nashville, going to see the Protomen"

"Wait, who are the Protomen?" Trixie asked

"Why, only the greatest progressive rock band you've never heard of, Trixie" I grinned happily

"Oh, I've never heard of them. That explains it"

As we exited the cave, I was stopped by several wands cocked, headed by Cupid

I put my hands up

"This is the second I've been held at gunpoint in 2 months, what the hell?"

You know, you've been a thorn in my side for 9 years, mister' Cupid said in as sinister of a voice as his metrosexual lisp can convey.

"Constantly with the arrows and the death defying kisses and the wishes, you've both been screwing up love all the time" Cupid pointed to both Timmy, and me and our constant schemes to woo Trixie

"Now now, Cupid. Don't do something you'll regret" I stated, trembling with fear.

"Oh yeah, like we can trust the Dark Lord's heir"

"I may be the Dark Lord's Heir, but I'm also the Key To Light" I said, brandishing my Keyblade in my hand, the fairy army cocked their guns again.

"And this boy is your Chosen, remember?" I said, trusting Timmy in front of me

"You know, Mike. I COULD overload their audio stimuli and cause their brains to hemorrhage right now" Dave piped in

"I know, but I want the fae to help me, Dave"

"Using the 'Chosen' to weasel your wait out, Riddle" Cupid spat at me

"The boy is a descendant of Arthur Pendragon and you will address him as such" I snarled angrily

"Prove it" Binky chimed in

"I can't. Caliburn has been lost to the sands of time"

"Now he's making excuses" Blonda said, angrily

"He is a Keybearer like myself, and I'm getting out of here weather you want me to or not" I brandished my Solar Cell Morpher

"STOP"

A group of cloaked, tall fae in multicolored robes appeared

"The Council of the fae" I gaped

"This group is under our jurisdiction, not those of the crowd" one member intoned

The fae grumbled and left

"Now, Key to light, was it?"

"My name is Michael Riddle, you already know Timmy Turner and Trixie Tang. And that's Bit Savage, of the Dreygan Empire"

"Ah, yes. Clockwork's boy. We understand that you've been to the Cave of Destiny" they said, gesturing to the tablet

"Of course, only a Keybearer and the Chosen can find the inner sanctum. That is why we conspired to have you two intersect."

"What?" Timmy was totally lost

"He means that you and Trixie being a couple was set up for this instance because only your love could open the door."

The fairy council nodded.

"So my love for Trixie was falsified?" Timmy was on the verge of crying

"No no no no no. You know as well as I do that fae cannot alter true love. That's how I knew that the Jorgen that separated you two was fake, even Jorgen Von Strangle has to abide by Da Rules"

The council let me go to the Solar Streak, bowing all the way.

"Why did they let you go?" Potter asked, as I was returning him home. I don't need his shit for this.

"Because they know that I'm Chosen. Rest assured, Potter. I need you. And that time will come."

I pushed him into the portal to be united with his children.

"Okay, time to go the Nashville. I need Panther's voice to stop Kenio, apparently.

Knowing how magic tablets work, the words on it may change over time depending on the current situation.

END Track 22


	23. Track 23: Due Vendetta

Okay, I've had a bit of downtime to get my things sorted, so more COR. As always, Dave and we swapped ideas, and I vetoed initially something you'll see later, but he created Kenio, so who am I to argue with what he thinks Kenio should do?

Now it's time for Krazy Kontinuity Korner: The Malo Myotismon incident refers to the end of Digimon Adventure 02, and the first thing me and Dave did in our RP that would become COR. Of course, there were some retcons since then, but I decided to restore some of the original continuity

Track 23: Due Vendetta

I'm sorry I dozed off for around a week, shit has been busy.

First, I set up a test for Timmy on Easter. A certain test involving a certain Princess of Heart, a sexy bunny outfit, and a set of clues.

I know as well as most of you know that Timmy Turner is no dummy.

Yes, he's book dumb. Yes he's impulsive.

But I've learned that if you give his mind time to process, he is capable of amazing tactical and logistical feats.

For example, over the longer time he was fighting the Darkness, he was capable of convincing everyone that hates him to help him out, something Timmy couldn't do under normal circumstances

The reason why he does horrible on tests and pop quizzes is because they simply don't give him time to think things through

Contrast that with Dave and I, who can think and plan faster then average due to our unique brain signatures.

Anyway, I decided to put his to the test by giving him a series of riddles to decipher, at the end of which, he would be rewarded with an intense makeout session with Trixie, dressed in a Playboy Bunny costume I materialized

Now, as many of you know, the best way to get Timmy to do anything is to include Trixie in the deal

Many fanon universes have extrapolated Trixie as being a nickname, short for Beatrice

Beatrice was the obsessed on crush held by Dante, the poet. He never reciprocated his crush, of course, something that people tend to forget about.

Anyway, the point is that the name is apt, as I know that Timmy would fight the legions of hell just to get a single kiss from Trixie. That's why he's a good boyfriend for her.

Anyway, Timmy was able to correctly and quickly deduce my riddles and was rewarded accordingly.

As the two embraced, I noticed something peculiar about Trixie's normally flat figure. Her hips were getting larger. Her breasts are budding slightly more.

She's entering maturity. Teendom.

I've theorized that Anti-Cosmo trapped Dimmsdale in an eternal cycle of never aging. Repressing emotional cues and hormones for so long. It's only thanks to Poof that Timmy's reached 11.

Now that the spell has been broken by my magic, the flood of emotions poured into their young minds, and as a result, Timmy and Trixie have been at it like well…

Lovesick teenagers

Now, I know what you're thinking, "Isn't that perverted, Michael?"

Well, you'd be correct, but it's hard to not notice these things from time to time.

Meanwhile, since then, I had been trying to trail Kenio and Anti-Cosmo's movements with Dave. The thing is that currently, the Protomen are on tour, and thus, I've needed to move with them, but wait until a convient moment to meet with them.

The problem with planning anything is that I need to tell Dave. Kenio knows everything Dave does due to being the same person. Basically, I can't tell Dave anything. The problem is that Dave always wants to know what we're doing, because he's obsessive.

"Mike?" Dave asked, after I learned this

"Mike? Mike? MIKE? MIKE!?" he started to hyperventilate.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP, DAVE"

He backed down from my anger. Again, Dave is very nutty about me not telling him things. I'm the same way, but much calmer about it.

"Dave, if I tell you anything, then Kenio knows. That's why I have to keep you in the dark"

"I guess" he shrugged

"How's Jenny coming along?" he asked, making my jaw drop in shock

"Who told you about the XJ project?" I snapped at him

David merely smugly smirked and stated "If you wanted t keep it a secret, you should remember that I can warp space and spy on you

"God damn that's creepy, man"

"I like to keep tabs on you, Mike"

"XJ-9 will be my last contribution to the world, the successor to the Solaris Knight. The perfect hybrid of magic and technology."

"Wow. That's some intense shit. Are you planning to tell Timmy and Trixie about Kari anytime soo-"

"FUCK NO"

Dave cringed and I visibly calmed downed.

"You're still mad that you couldn't save her" he stated, bluntly. Not the kind of thing I wanted

"It's all my fault" I choked "The one time Kari needed me, I wasn't there. She paid the final price"

My mind flashed back to when Dave and I first met, back when we were 12. He gave me the Chronix Heart, embroiled me in this whole new reality. Then the first thing we did with our powers was try to fight Malo Myotismon: a creature that can only be described as a giant robot vampire.

Malo Myotismon is a creature known as a Digimon- a inhabitant of a parallel world of ours known as a Digital World, these creatures are called Digital Monsters, or Digimon for short. Kari and 7 others were the chosen heroes of this world, known as the Digidestined.

For this fight, I was reluctantly partnered with the now ethereal Wizardmon, a Digimon who was a friend of Kari and her cat partner, Gatomon. Wizardmon and me tried our best to stop Myotismon, and we did, but Kari intercepted an attack of his that I was going to absorb and redirect as a distraction and she died.

I never forgave myself for that, and vowed to never let another Princess of Heart die as a result of my negligence

That's why I'm so protective of Trixie, she reminds me of Kari.

Well, not all Kari. It's like 70% Mimi Tachikawa, the Digidestined of Sincerity, and a girl with a similar personality and affluent background as Trixie

"As for Timmy, he's very much like T.K." referring to the Digidestined of Hope, and Kari's boyfriend. He was the harshest on me for Kari's death. Him and her brother, Taichi Kamiya, the leader of the Digidestined, and bearer of Courage, a brother to my crest of Tenacity.

TK was the youngest of the Digidestined, much like Timmy, but had the greatest power, as his partner Patamon could evolve into a fearsome angel of sheer divine strength, named Angemon.

That is what Timmy evokes in me: a aura of potential. A sleeping giant, ready to be awakened by my guidance.

I teleported to the library after waving goodbye to Dave

Timmy and Trixie looked quite distressed by something

"Mike, we just finished the third Power Rangers book, and the Command Center got destroyed" pleaded Timmy

"We're still here, aren't we? " I replied "The story does not end there"

At this, I brandished two objects from the library

One was a large white crystal. It hummed with golden energies.

Timmy and Trixie recognized it

"The Zeo Crystal" they exclaimed, referring to a artifact that was seen in the third chronicle, one that would empower the second team of Earth Rangers, aptly named the Zeo Rangers.

The second object, they had not recognize. A large boulder sized object with a large gem on the top

"This is the physical manifestation of the Morphing Grid, a byway between morph accessable races and the Chronix Heart. Every Ranger taps into the Grid when they receive their powers. It keeps a record of all past and current Rangers, and even some future ones. A…friend gave it to me to protect"

"Tommy Oliver?" Trixie predicted

I nodded

"One of the longest lasting Rangers, he continues to be an inspiration for us." I stated sagely

"Timmy, when I pass on my powers to you, I will add my memories to the Grid, for future Rangers to observe from my actions"

"Wait, what?" Timmy asked

"Future rangers can use the Grid"

"No, before that"

"Oh, well. I believ \e that me and Kenio have to fight to the death, and you're the one to inherit my powers in the event of that happening"

Timmy gaped at shock

"How do you know you're going to be killed" he asked

I merely gestured to my bionic eye, and Trixie reflexively winced

"Kenio is a ruthless brute of a young man. He does not care about ethics, fairness, or morality. He is the darkness within man personified. His primary motive is to destroy everything that is good and innocent and pure"

I started to cry as I hugged Trixie deeply

"And as long as I still draw breath, he will never harm you again, little one"

Trixie did not respond to the hug, merely staring at me with sadness

"Somebody hurt you badly, didn't they?"

"Yes"

"You probably lost someone precious to you, didn't you?"

"Indeed"

"You're afraid that I'll be killed the same way?"

"You know me far too well, Trixie"

"Did she die because you took a hit for you?"

"How did you know?"

"Happens all the time in comics" she replied, matter of factly

"But this wasn't comics, this was real life. Kari's death taught me to be more careful and tactical. She was my first crush and I never told her how to feel. I stepped back valiantly while the boy she liked crushed on her. Then, he has the audacity to blame me for her death. IT WAS AN ACCIDENT"

I cried out in frustration and fell to the floor, carpet stained with hot tears

In case you haven't noticed yet, I'm not exactly the most stable person when it comes to love.

I think one of the reasons I ship very hard is because of that aborted crush.

I don't want Timmy to let his oppertunities pass him by

I'm teaching him to not rely on Cosmo and Wanda for EVERYTHING he needs. Teaching him to work on his own. The corruption made him too dependant on wishes.

Now, onto my

WHAT?

My vision floods into darkness and purple lightning.

I wake up, in a body that does not seem familiar to me.

It feels clammy and dark and icky

These hands are too sharp and pale to be my own

I seem to be wearing purple and black armor. I recognize it.

This is Kenio's body

I can surmise from this that my soul was ripped from my body, possibly a psionic feedback.

Despite my soul signaling for the body to move, it does not obey me.

It seems I'm along for the ride.

He seems that he's in Anti-Cosmo's castle in Anti-Fairy world

Generic dark spooky castle shit. Nothing special.

He seems to be moving into the throne room given the extravagence of the rooms he is traveling into.

If I know Kenio, he's probably planning to stab Anti-Cosmo in the back and steal his power for Kenio's own.

Now, I must mention Kenio's motivations

He hates any kind of civilization that plans to take resources from the universe

In his mind, the only way to prevent this is by destroying any and every developed race.

Basically, he's a even more insane ecoterrorist

But, I can also see things form his perspective and understand his motivation

Kenio isn't that bad of a person once you get past the sociopathy.

Also, I checked with Dave, and he created the Kenio persona when he was 10, making Kenio 8 going on 9 ish. He's still young enough to have a fairy.

As Kenio waltzed into the throne room, I could sense how driven Kenio was to get his power.

"Hello, Kenio. How is my favorite godchild doing" Anti-Cosmo acted, as innocently as a dark lord can be.

"I'm good"

I felt his facial muscles widen into a toothy grin.

In an instant, Kenio manifested his Keyblade

"-But I could use more power"

Anti Cosmo materized his wand, blue star glowing like a blue sun

"YOU PETULANT CHILD! YOU DARE BETRAY ME?"

In a instant, Kenio sent Anti Cosmo sprawling into his own throne with a blast of purple lightning

"Now now, it's not betrayal"

Kenio applied pressure to Anti Cosmo's arms, crushing them easily and picking up the wand

"If I was planning at all to stay with you"

Kenio finally snapped Anti-Cosmo neck with his powers, preventing the fairy form regenerating from the wound

Kenio picked up the wand, power pulsing through him. He wished up a mirror to view his transformation

Though his skin was unchanged, large black bat wings brust form his chest, making him more evil looking. The wand was incorperated into his Keyblade, now gleowing like the wand was, a eerie blue glow

"Hehheheheh" he laughed

"" the insane giggling echoed throughout Anti-Fairy world

And may God help us

Another flash enveloped me as I was thrust back into my body

My blood froze as I woke up

"Mike, what did you see?" Mana asked me,

"Kenio. He has Anti-Cosmo's power. We're officially and utterly fucked" I gasped

"That means that we have even less time to find the Protomen"

End Track 23

Yeah, this ending was abrupt. But I'm in a hurry.


	24. Track 24: Light Up the Night

Author's Note: Okay, things are going to climax soon, Michael vs. Anti-Fairy Kenio

Let's get this bitch started

Track 24: Light up the Night

"Kenio now has Anti-Fairy powers in addition to his own natural darkness control," I explained, showing them a visual recollection of my vision of Kenio's betrayal

The past week or so has been flooded with nightmares. Worlds corrupted and twisted into dark shadows of them. Genocides happen and everyone turns into Heartless or worst, abominations of nature

I've resorted to medications like Dramamine to help me sleep through the nights. It's terrible.

"It is imperative that we accelerate our rendezvous, for the good of all mankind," I continued

"I already have the Ring of Rage and Crown of Flames, but that is not enough. I may have to unseal my Tennyo powers for this battle". I will die from this attempt, at least as far as I know," I intoned

"As for you two…." I turned to Timmy and Trixie and held aloft the Zeo crustal

The crystal shattered and two beams of energy, red and purple shot the two preteens with morph energy.

Timmy became a red silhouette, and began to shift, bones elongating into the shame of a teenage body.

Timmy is the second underage ranger, the first being Justin, the Blue Turbo Ranger, who was 11 at the time of his tenure as a Ranger.

Trixie did not similarly shift, as she isn't practically a dwarf in stature.

When the transformation was over, the two kids stood up, Timmy wearing a red armored suit with a Star shaped visor in his helmet, Trixie a pink suit with an egg shaped visor.

"Now you two are the red and pink Zeo Rangers," I concluded

I looked outside the window. The streets of New York unfolded before me, captivating me with the sighs and sounds of the city.

With my powers, I projected a large target on Central Park.

With a large explosion of light, the Solar Streak descended to the target,

Landing.

"Okay, you lot. Get out. Time to start some fires"

The Solar Streak finally landed, and everyone in my group scrambled out save one.

My ears picked up a young girl crying.

In an instant, I sped into my monitor room.

Trixie was held up in there, watching recording of all of the times she abused Timmy under the corruption, makeup running down her face, stained with tears.

"How could I treat Timmy so badly?" she sobbed

"It is not your fault. You weren't in control of yourself, Trixie"

I materialized a white handkerchief and started to wipe up the stained makeup

"You're witty, smart, sweet, and melodious. Any boy would tear out his heart to see you smile. And you and Timmy found each other."

"The boy who acts like a girl and the girl that acts like a boy" I chuckled

And as I finished, as I stared into her shadowless azure eyes, brimming with grace and sincerity, I had an epiphany

Beyond the mask she hides behind, beyond the tomboy interior, at her very heart and soul

Trixie Tang is just a little 11 year old who wants to find her purpose in life

Just like me.

The world went dark for a second and time stopped; a tarot card floated up to my face and flipped itself to reveal the Empress Arcana

A found that was familiar and alien to me rang out.

_Thou art I… And I am Thou…_

_Thou hast established a new bond…._

_It brings thee close to the truth,,,,,,,_

_Thou shalt be blessed when creating Personas of the Empress Arcana_

The card entered my body with a blue glow and time resumed.

I scowled, stood up, and began to march into my quarters

"I have one last thing to take care of, Trixie, our talk isn't over. Go join Timmy" I nodded to the girl, who was very confused by my actions.

In my hands, I materialized a blue key. This key isn't like any other in the world, it is not made of metal like you would think, it's made of velvet

I n my quarters, there is an ethereal blue door that only I can see. A door I haven't used in quite a while.

I claim to seek the truth, but I too hide many secrets. I am far better traveled then you expect of one so young.

Digidestined, Teen Titan, Persona user, Wizard, Alien warlord.

I am all these and more

The door leads into a blue train car.

Standing across form me is a old man. His eyes are wild, a long crow like nose and a grinning mouth. Despite his wild appearance, he speaks in a cultured and soothing voice

"Ah, Mr. Riddle. It's been a while. Welcome to the Velvet Room"

His name is Igor, and he is a "guide" of sorts to some of the more paranormally inclined chosen

The Velvet room is a pocket dimension used by Igor and his assistants as a meeting ground. Because of its dream-based properties, it changes form depending on who is using it.

Igor pushed in front of me a piece of paper with my name written on it

"I remember when you wrote this contract to find a way to rescue your friend. Miss Hikari Kamiya, was it?"

Igor continued "And now, you have forged a new bond with a spirited young girl. Of the Empress Arcana"

"I know, but I fear that my story is coming to an end"

Igor merely chuckled knowingly and wagged a finger on my face

"Who says that your story ends here, scion of twilight?"

I left the Velvet Room pondering Igor's words and preparing my last gift to Timmy and Trixie, as a reward for their services.

I ushered Timmy and Trixie into my bedroom.

"Okay, you two 2, I have 3 presents here.

I pulled out a large box decorated with wands.

Trixie obliged by using her wrist mounted Sais to rip open the box.

Inside were two DSi XL's one decorated purple and the other red. Across the boarders of them are molded stars, suns, and moons.

"I called in a few favors and got you two custom made DSi's, each personalized and a few games, all the latest Pokémon games, two of the Mario and Luigi games for DSi, and New Super Mario Bros"

"There feels like they're something stuck to the bottom" Timmy observed

He and Trixie withdrew 2 tickets

Trixie gaped

"Two lifetime passes to Walt Disney World"

"When this business is over, you two can have fun for the rest of your natural lifespans. Even got you guys the Steeplechase Presidential Suite at the Boardwalk Inn near Epcot"

"Shouldn't you go with Mana, Mike?" Timmy asked, a innocent question that scared me

They mustn't know about my sacrifice, that would depress them, the opposite effect of my intent

"Uhhh, maybe?" I gulped

It is at this point that my last present rolled out of his box

A symmetrically black and white kitten came up to Trixie, climbed up her sweater and went to sleep around her neck

"D'awwww" she cooed

"This is Taijitu. He is my third present for you guys. A guinea pig for certain experiments I've made

"What kind of experiments?" Trixie asked, cuddling Tai like a boa

"Immortality, mostly. I'm trying to create a functional immortality syndrome so that others can have my powers. I don't want to outlive Mana and Dave, so I want to bring them up to my level. Ignore all that angst bullshit that comes with immortality"

"As a result of that, I've just given you a regenerating kitten to test with"

I unwrapped a caramel square form my pocket

"As a side effect of the treatment, Tai can process most foods most cats can't. Like chocolate and caramel. He really likes his caramel"

I took the caramel square and held it in front of Tai's face. His nibbled at it, staring at me the whole while.

Trixie noticed that two of the fingers on his front paws were fused together.

"Side effect of his prewomb experimentation. A mutation. A deformity"

I sighed and pulled a blue and gold envelope out of my pocket

"Timmy, I'm…. going to be away for a while. I don't know for how long or if I'll even get back"

"If I don't come back, Mana takes hold of the company for a few years. Then you and Trixie when inherit it when you turn 18. I know you're not the scientist I am, but Dave will help you get started. He's smarter then I am, and just as loyal.

I threw on my helmet, lowered the visor so that nobody could see my tears, and strolled towards my ultimate fate

From above me floated Kenio, cracking with the energies of the Maevus Heart

He cracked one eye open

"Ah, Michael. My closest friend"

He hovered down to me

"You took this long to enact your evil plan?"

"No. I wanted you to see everything you're work hard for destroyed in a matter of minutes"

At that, Kenio and me floated above Earth, against my will, as he used Anti-Cosmo's wand to conduct a symphony of chaos.

Salt pooled the Earth, causing the oceans to dry.

Cracks in the tectonic plates flared up, creating the worst Earthquakes the cosmos has ever seen.

Large black cats prowled the largest cities, devouring any civilian unlucky enough to get in their way.

A dark cloud of black magic formed over the Earth, casting all under its atmosphere in eternal night

"You see, Michael, my godfather was too shortsighted, too concerned with his own petty plans.

A black shadow covered half of Kenio's face and his eyes glowed as he continued,

"The worst luck of all to happen would be THE ANIHILATION OF ALL SENTIENT LIFE. AHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHA" he laughed insanely

I froze at his sheer evil.

Suddenly, I saw a blue and gold blur.

Timmy and Trixie had apparently taken the Solar Streak and had gone after me in space.

"I trust you won't find me as stoppable as before, Kenio" Trixie said coolly as she threw fireballs at him.

Kenio writhed in pain as he forced Trixie near him.

But before he could lay one clawed finger on her her, a purple crystalline barrier appeared around her body, turning Kenio's hand into dust.

"AHHHHHH, YOU BITCH"

Despite his new powers, Kenio's magic was useless against Trixie as she wailed on him with Hidden Dragon.

"This is for hurting my family. This is for hurting Michael and Mana. THS IS FOR HURTING TIMMY" the girl screamed in rage as she attacked Kenio

Finally, on the ropes of defeat, he flared up with dark shockwaves and knocked the girl back, then flapped his bat wings

"Now, time to do what I should have done years ago: extinguish your sun and destroy all of Earth's chosen"

Kenio took off, attempting to use his power to destroy Earth permanently. We're so fucked; it's not even funny.

I went back into the Solar Streak.

I kneeled over in despair and started to curl up in a fetal position

My desire to crawl into a hole was interrupted by a rough slap to my cheek.

Trixie pulled me up and punched me in the face.

"Get a hold of yourself, Michael" she berated me

I spit out a spot of glowing blood from my mouth.

"I suppose you're right. I need to find a way to stop Kenio before we're goners. But I can't do it by myself

"Key of Light, hope never rides alone." Panther, Commander and KILROY were in the ship

"You're right Panther. Well… there is one thing I can do"

My white fire touched Panther's throat and a red ball of light popped out.

The ball entered my mouth and a white ball went into Panther's

"How, now, brown cow." His voice is a lot less deep then mine, and more of a range, able to go high and low. More of a singer's voice, more hot-blooded.

Of course, the change is more temporary.

"Okay, Timmy and Trixie, I'm going to induce a Keyblade process known as Drive Form. You two will combine with me to gain greater powers, but I will still remain dominant. The drawback is that if I die, you two go along with me" Despite the new manly voice, I still retain all of my vocabulary and loquacious manner.

Trixie and Timmy nodded as we all held our keyblades aloft.

My organic eye shifted to blue, my clothes became a suit of white with black flames, and Hidden Dragon and Star Seeker were held aloft, floating in my grasp with telekinesis. In my two hands, the Fire Wind was ready to serve me. Three pairs of wings adorned my back: One set of butterfly wings, representing Trixie, one pair of fairy wings, representing Timmy, and one pair of angelic wings, representing myself.

I could feel my mind shifting, more graceful and elegant but more imaginative and brash as well.

"Final Form achieved" Saiki announced

Mana grabbed me and put me in her grasp, and kissed me gently on the lips

"A kiss. For good luck" she smiled and I smiled back

"Dave, activate the cameras and tap into everything with a screen you can. People need to see me. I need praise"

"Got it," Dave replied.

Praise is the most important thing a god needs, especially in combat. A god's power is proportional to who believes in them.

The only way I can defeat Kenio is by harnessing he belief and the faith of my homeworld.

And a little bit of luck.

I floated out of the ship and intercepted Kenio on his way to the sun

"Ah, hello. Nice new outfit. Going for the homosexual audience with that?" Kenio chuckled cruelly

I responded by swiping him in the face.

"You're not going to stop me this time, Michael"

He slashed me across the face in turn and started to slam me against the ground, me unable to defend

Despite the blood pooling in my mouth, I gasped

"Saiki, active Tennyo protocols. Password: Harder Better, Faster, Stronger"

Red markings adorned my forehead and face as my eyes glowed bright white with power. My teeth became pointed and white fire formed a giant bipedal wolf construct around my body.

MY iPod started up a Protomen song in response. The song is entitled Light Up the Night, just the appropriate title.

I started to slash at Kenio by drawing lines in the air.

My tennyo form enables me to use Amaterasu's main power: The Celestial Brush

The Celestial Brush, for those of you that didn't play my ancestor's exploits in the game Okami, is a power that let Ammy alter reality by painting on its canvas.

My blood is usually too diluted to use the power, but I can tap into it by switching into a more divine form.

As per usual, I use the song's lyrics to criticize the fae and Anti Cosmo's twisted Dimmsdale.

_This city's sleeping like a soldier  
trapped inside of an iron lung,  
Machines can keep you breathing  
but what happens when you find a new war's begun?  
Flip a switch and turn it off, you won't be able to breathe.  
So either way you're a casualty.  
_  
I drew a infinity symbol in the air, causing a perpetual stream of flame to develop around it. It scaled Kenio with a high-pitched scream of agony as he was wreathed in a holy blaze.

_I've got this burning like my veins are filled  
with nothing but gasoline.  
And with a spark,  
it's gonna be the biggest fire they've ever seen.  
Cut me down or let me run,  
either way it's all gonna burn...  
The only way that they'll ever learn_

BY now, Kenio was firing dark lightning and black fire everywhere.

If one of them hits me, I'm toast. Almost literally.

Darkness is the only element of attack I can't regenerate from. That's why my bionic eye didn't grow back after being gouged out, in case you were wondering about that little plothole.

_Light up the night!_

There is a city that this darkness can't hide.  
There are the embers of a fire that's gone out,  
But I can still feel the heat on my skin  
This mess we're in, well you and I,  
maybe you and I,  
We can still make it right.

I grinned towards the camera as Kenio swiped at me with his claws, giving me a gash on my arm.

The second verse is a group choir verse, so humanity sang along, translated into every language under the sun.

_At the heart of the city there is a building that looks down over all there is.  
And the man in the tower controls it all without raising a single fist.  
It's like they gathered up the city, they sold it to the devil, and now  
It's gone to hell and they wonder how._

Well, a friend once told me:  
Men, they would follow any man who would turn the wheels.  
Now the wheels are spinning out of control; what would they do if we held them still?  
If you destroy the working parts, what you'll get is a broken machine.  
A beacon of light from a burning screen.

Light it up.  
Light up the night.

At this point, Kenio managed to get some good hits on me, but I kept getting back up every time I was knocked down. I won't quit, not while I draw breath

_There is a city that this darkness can't hide.  
There are the embers of a fire that's gone out,  
But I can still feel the heat on my skin.  
This mess we're in, well you and I,  
maybe you and I,  
We can light up the night._

I took the energy and the belief of Earth's citizens, all their happiness, willpower, love, compassion, and hope and collected it.

I drew my energy back, into a arrow of light, an arrow of power.

The celestial arrow, Angewoman's signature attack, the attack of my lost love, Kari.

I'm going to kill Kenio with irony

Meanwhile, on Earth, New Mexico to be exact a white lantern, bathed in the energy of life, rises out of the ground where it is stuck and it vanishes into space

_There is a city that this darkness can't hide.  
There are the embers of a fire that's gone out,  
But I can still feel the heat on my skin.  
This mess we're in, well you and I,  
maybe you and I,  
We can light up the night._

"Game Over, Kenio"

"What… WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU? You weren't this strong before." he gasped, black blood flooding his face in agony.

"Before, I was alone and friendless. Now, I have love to work with"

_There is a city that this darkness can't hide  
There is a fire that will burn through the streets of the city, and we will stand in the light.  
We will stand in the light,  
you and I.  
You and I.  
We can bring back the light._

All of my acclulimated power shot at Kenio like a blast to his dark heart, flooding it with solar energy and celestial light.

The White Lantern tried sucking Kenio in, the one way I could think of dealing with him permanently

"I'm sorry it had to end like this, Kenio. Perhaps in another life, we could have been friends"

"Hehehehheh. You can take your friendship and rot in it" Kenio chuckled for the last time, as he disintegrated, to possible never be seen again.

I knew my powers were going to fade, so as my last act, I turned to Earth.

Using the White Battery combined with my godly power, a green flood overcame the Earth, transforming it back into its former state of calm and peace. I also returned Panther's voice to him

Unfortunately, this is when my powers gave up the ghost.

As I floated to Earth, where I would probably crash and die, I willed Timmy and Trixie to appear next to me as red and purple auras. I used the very last of my power to project bubbles over them.

Those two have so much to live for, it's time for my legacy to end.

I fell into unconsciousness.

I'm in a black void. The unknown.

A light appears.

A girl floats out.

My "eyes" widen at her appearance

"Kari"

Despite the years having gone by, she's still 12 and is strangely nude, though pink light obscures her lady bits

"Hello, Michael. It's been a while"

"Where am I, Am I…. dead"

"Currently no. Just near death. You've done many good things for our cause since I was killed"

Another woman appear, this one looking in her 30's She has long white wild hair with wolf ears on top. She has divine red markings on her face and is wearing a red and white kimono

I bow to this women on my knees, despite being in a void.

"Mother Amaterasu"

"Rise, my child. You are the current Chronix Heart bearer. You possess divine will and power the likes of which the gods have never seen. Despite tragedy, loss, and despair, you have powered through and came up on top. Your story does not end her, Michael, it has only just begun.

At that, a shaft of light stabbed the darkness

I hesitated and turned to Kari

"Kari, come back with me. We can elope together, you can meet my new fiancé"

Kari frowned

"I'm sorry, Michael, but my time has come. You and Mana enjoy yourselves. She's a very nice girl"

I hugged her strongly as I said my farewells.

I rode the pillar back to life, back home

I woke up to the sound of a heart monitor beeping after being flatlined.

Mana rushed up to kiss me frantically

Oh my god, you're alive!" she exclaimed

"Wait, what?" I looked at myself.

A hospital bed. I'm covered in bandages. My right arm has a IV needle in it. Apparently, I needed blood.

"The doctors though you were clinically dead or otherwise in a vegetative state" Mana explained

"You were in a coma for 3 days"

"I wasn't in a coma, Mana, I was near dead"  
"Anyway, I'm happy you're alive"

"What happened to Timmy and Trixie?"

"We saw you three floating in space. Your heart stopped, but they were intact and alive, albeit unconscious"

I turned my head, Timmy was next to me, also with an IV bag, but his blood was going into the bag

Dave elaborated my suspicions. "The only person nearby with B type blood was Timmy SO we had him transfer you some blood.

I laughed weakly "I guess that makes us blood brothers"

I unhooked my IV needle and bandaged it up. I had to get a move on.

I can't stay in one place for too long.. I'm too much of a nomad for that.

I have no true home of my own save the Solar Streak. I'm more of a lone wanderer, righting wrongs because I want to.

I'm much like a friend of mine in that case. Nice man. Much like me, he's the last of his kind and travels time and space to help those in need. Like a doctor, he makes people better.

You two rest easy" I turned to Trixie and Timmy. I've already given your father a elite position on a certain project of mine he would be perfect at. As for Tang Pharmaceutical, I've already completed the merger details covertly. Your father will stay CEO, answerable only to me."

"What project?" Timmy asked

"Oh, something simple. Just a way to telepathically summon lost pencils if you drooped it."

"Wow. That sounds efficient, if overly elaborate"

"That's the name of the game, Tim"

As I got out of the hospital and walked into the sunset with Mana and Dave, I pondered my lot in life.

I'm the last of my kind, but I have a beautiful fiancé who supports me

I'm the son of the worst most powerful dark lord, but I'm of force for light and power.

My whole life in one big contradiction.

I can still see future events. As I said, this is not the only or last time Timmy, Trixie, and me will work together. The Maevus Heart will make sure of that.

Maybe next time, they can meet The Doctor and we can go on adventures through time and space.

I see a girl wearing my armor. She looks like Mana but with short hair. Could she be my daughter? Only time knows for sure.

I stand at a crossroads now, a place between what is fake and one is real

The crossroads of reality

THE END

Okay, guys. My first fanfic is over.

Death threats? Feedback? Donations? Send me reviews or contact me at , and I'll answer them on a little bonus fanmail chapter.

Michael Riddle will obviously return, but I have finals to do, so it won't be there for a few weeks, plus I have to find something that will top this.

Until then, live long and prosper.


End file.
